The Way You Make Me Feel
by I.Fell.In.Love.With.The.Enemy
Summary: Maddie y sus hermanos viajan a londres. Alli conocera al baterista Harry Judd, el cual le presentara al amor de su vida. Al mismo tiempo su hermana se irá enamorando de otro integrante de la banda. Luego de discuciones y amorios, terminaran juntos? :
1. Chapter 1

•The Way You Make Me Feel ~ Cap.1: London.2009~

Con mis hermanos nos mudamos a Londres hace 5 años. De hecho fue el sueño de mi hermana, el cual luego de insistir nos lo contagio :B.

Mi nombre es Madeleine, pero todos me dicen Maddie, tengo 21 y soy de Buenos Aires, Argentina. Tengo el título de directora de cine y este año empezare en una academia para obtener el de baterista profesional. Soy demasiado torpe (siempre me ando chocando con todo), un poco hiperquinetica (o.o), verborragica, y alegre ^^, siempre estoy con una sonrisa en mi cara, no me suelo enojar seguido, aunque me molestan unas cuantas cosas ¬¬. Desde secundaria que estoy con Javier, mi novio, vino a Londres el año en que me mude y aunque vivamos en departamentos separados estamos casi todos los días juntos n.n.

Como había mencionado antes, tengo dos hermanos, Alexandra y Dante. Empecemos por el menos complicado xD.

Dante es un año mayo que yo, es guitarrista y productor de música. Es una persona un tanto ciclotímica, pero suele estar de buen humor la mayoría del tiempo. Me suele aconsejar, y este último año rara vez lo encontré en casa (ah alquilado un departamento con su novia aunque tiene la mayoría de la ropa en casa).

Por último, Alexandra (nunca estuvo conforme con su nombre y desde que me acuerdo le decimos Alex). Es dos años mayor que yo y en cuanto a lo laboral, es diseñadora de moda. No tuvo mucha suerte aquí, por eso es que también se dedica a escribir. Ya tiene unos cuantos libros publicados. Su carácter es realmente raro, es más ciclotímica que Dante :O, pero a su vez graciosa n.n, es con la que paso la mayoría del tiempo, le cuento todo, y hacemos casi todas las cosas juntas. Y así fue cuando haciendo las compras con ella vimos un cartel sobre las clases de batería que daba un tal Harry Judd. Por lo que se ve alguien bastante conocido aquí.

Hoy se puede decir que hace 6 meses conozco a un excelente baterista, un magnifico profesor y a una encantadora persona.

Nuestro vínculo iba más allá del de profesor y alumna. Quizá había pasado poco tiempo pero nos conocíamos demasiado. Ambos sentíamos un cierto cariño hacia el otro y lo más importante era que nos unía un raro lazo, no sé si de hermandad o de amistad, yo sé que algo nos unía O.o.

Debo admitir que al principio me sentí bastante atraída por él, Harry es una de las personas más sexys que conocí. Es un poco alto, cualquiera es alto para mí en realidad u.u, musculoso, con ojos celestes azulado, gracioso y divertido, ¡¿qué más podrías pedir? Aunque últimamente se han despertado en mí, algunas dudas sobre su sexualidad. Siempre hablábamos de todo, ambos sabíamos secretos íntimos del otro, pero él nunca me había contado si tenía novia. Hace un par de semanas un joven, que no pasa de los 23, lo viene a visitar al estudio. Al principio pensé que me venía a evaluar, pero hasta ahora ni presto atención a como tocaba.

¡Estoy segura! viene por Harry, es más, se van juntos, se abrazan, comparten su comida, Harry le da de comer en su boca!¿¡Qué tipo de clases son estas?, próximamente estaré viendo porno homosexual en el estudio y ¡gratis! (eso ya no sé si es bueno o malo O.o).

Hoy fui al estudio como todos los días, pero antes de empezar a practicar mi profesor se tomó su tiempo para presentarme a su amigo. Danny tenía el pelo castaño, con rulos, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, y era un poco más alto que Harry. Cuando me metí a la sala, él preguntaba inquisitivo y en voz baja.

-¿Quién es ella? Nunca la había visto por aquí…- ambos me miraban por el vidrio aunque él lo hacía en exceso (Las salas son como las de los estudios de grabación que tienen esas ventanas que de afuera para adentro no se escucha nada, nomas que Danny había apretado el micrófono y yo podía escuchar todo).

-¡Ni lo pienses Jones!- Le contesto Harry mirándolo con una sonrisa, claramente sabia sus intenciones- es mi alumna preferida, la quiero como una hermana y tiene novio- su sonrisa se fue apagando de apoco. Aun así estuvo hasta el final de esa clase y de muchas otras a lo largo de varias semanas.

Las visitas de Danny fueron disminuyendo de apoco. Llego un punto en el que no había rastro de él en el estudio. Hasta que de apoco fue apareciendo otro amigo de Harry. ¿Acaso había cambiado de pareja?, ¿tan rápido?, ¡no le había durado nada!También me lo presentó. Tom era unos centímetros más alto que Danny (se ve que le gustaban los muchachos altos a mi profesor o.o), rubio y de ojos marrones o.o. Él era una persona muy amable y tierna al igual que Giovanna su adorable novia n.n . Él fue el que sacó la primer conversación entre nosotros; Tom era (sin ofenderlo) más bien del estilo infantil o nerd (seguramente se llevaría genial con Alex xD), pero a pesar de eso, me interesaba hablar con él. Una vez a la semana me daba una lección de cada cosa que él tenía, o de películas que no había visto nunca. De hecho eso me servía un montón para poder hacer las mías propias. Empezó como una de sus lecciones y termino siendo como una rutina o hobbie, nos juntábamos una vez a la semana para ver películas y comer palomitas. Nos habíamos caído muy bien, y por eso nunca dejábamos de hablarnos. Venía seguido al estudio para vernos.

Con Danny nunca habíamos entablado conversación. Aunque más o menos lo conocía de todas las cosas que Harry me contaba. Por lo que se ve, era medio torpe, gracioso y chistoso, desde mi punto de vista parecía que algo le faltara, aparte de ese luchador en su cabeza, creo que no estaba muy feliz o contento, parecía como que hacía reír a las personas o aparentaba ser feliz para ocultar algo O.o.

Harry me había anticipado antes de esa clase que no me iba a poder enseñar más temporalmente y con un almuerzo me lo explicaría todo.

-Sé lo que piensas acerca de mis amigos…- estaba mirando la comida que tenía en la mano y levante la cabeza de repente.

-¿Qué?

Saco su chequera y mientras buscaba algo me respondía - No son mi pareja! :D

Abrí grande mis ojos. Podía sentir como me ardían las mejillas y luego me tape la cara.

-Sí que te conozco- dijo riéndose mientras me tendía una foto de él y una chica. –Ella es Izzy, mi novia (:

-D: oh, y ¡¿cuándo pensabas contarme? :D

-De hecho lo estoy haciendo ahora :D

-¬¬, y ¿qué hay de Danny y Tom? Te vi bastantes justos con ellos :O

-Haha ¿de verdad pensabas que podría llegar a ser gay? :D… Estoy con ellos en una banda.

-¿Cuál? O.o

-Mcfly :) soy el baterista, por supuesto. Danny y Tom son los cantantes y guitarristas, Dougie es el otro miembro de la banda, pero no lo has conocido aun. Estuvimos ensayando mucho últimamente por eso es que venían aquí a buscarme. Ahora nos estamos por ir de gira…

-Wow, no sé qué decir…- realmente no sabía que decir, me había sorprendido, y pensar que no los vería por no sé cuánto tiempo.-No me gusta mucho la idea, pero es tu trabajo… U.U, no puedo hacer nada u.u. ¡¿Y qué hay de tu cumpleaños? ¡¿No te veré? D:

-Falta mucho para eso… y si no llegamos a estar no sucede nada, me faltan unos cuantos más todavía n.n

-¿Hoy es la última vez que te veo? D:

-Si… :/, partimos mañana…

-Y ¿qué hay de Tom? ¿No me podre despedir? D:

-Ah sí, me dijo que pasaría por tu casa más tarde (:

-Ok :) , pero ¿cuánto tardaran?

-Te preocupas demasiado :D, tardaremos solo unos meses, de seguro estaremos mucho antes de mi cumpleaños.. :)

- (:

Luego de despedirme de Harry y de ver una película con Tom, recibi un llamado de mi papá en argentina. Mamá no se sentía muy bien después de haber tenido un ataque de presión bastante alto. Ambos querían que estuviésemos allí, y nosotros los obedecimos. No pude avisarle ni a Harry ni a Tom. Y las llamadas desde Buenos Aires no llegaban D: .


	2. Chapter 2

•The Way You Make Me Feel ~ Cap. 2: He.2010~

Ya había pasado un año, y mamá no se recuperaba del todo. Me había perdido muchas cosas como el cumpleaños de Tom, el de Harry, sus recitales, y seguía sin haber una manera de comunicarnos. La semana pasada fue la última consulta al médico de mamá, aunque creemos que exageraba un poco para que nos quedemos más tiempo con ella. Los tres nos teníamos que volver por cuestiones laborales, la única que tuvo un poco de trabajo en Argentina fue Alex. Con Dante nos habíamos acostumbrado a trabajar fuera del país. En lo que vengo haciendo películasson solo estadounidenses o inglesas, y Dante produce música de todos los países excepto Argentina. En fin, le costó pero nos dejo ir, de nuevo.

Habremos llegado un jueves, y el lunes ya empezamos de nuevo con lo rutinario. Fui al estudio, y me encontré con otra chica en mi lugar. Me quede dura mirándola por detrás del vidrio y de Harry. Cuando éste vio mi reflejo, se levantó bruscamente y con una sonrisa me abrazó.

-¡Volviste! :D- Dijo con mucha alegría. Me abrazaba tan fuerte que aunque me estuviese asfixiando no me importaba decírselo porque era demasiado tierno . Hasta que se acordó que nunca le había avisado y me separo de él enseguida. –No me dijis…

-Lamento no haberte avisado antes, fue todo de improvisto, a mamá le agarro presión alta y no se la podían bajar, estuvo casi todo el año así…

-Pero ¿está bien ahora?

-Sí, sí, se está mejorando de apoco (:

-¿Fuiste sola?

-No no, con Javier y mis hermanos :)… Cambiando de tema, ¡¿quién es ella? ¬¬

-Haha, :D es mi nueva alum…

-Ni te atrevas a decirlo ¬¬

-Pero no le falta mucho para terminar, ella también dejo y volvió este año (:

-No te vas a enojar por eso ¿o sí?, además tu eres mi preferida :D

- eso espero ¬¬ xD

-Haha xD, hey, Danny, Tom, y yo queremos mostrarte algo después…

-¿Cuándo?

-Más tarde iremos a la casa de Tom, Gio está filmando una película y se queda en el set, no le diré nada, será una sorpresa n.n

-Ok :D

De hecho fue lo que hicimos. (Con Harry solíamos hacer las cosas juntos, por ejemplo salir a caminar o ir a fiestas, cosas así). Tocamos la puerta, y abrió Tom todo manchado de harina, y revolviendo un bol. Su cara fue de asombro si se puede decir así, era una mezcla de alegría y enojo por no haberle avisado, que lo único que hizo fue dejar el bol por ahí al costado y abrazarme. Cuando entrabamos pude observar que tenía la tv encendida en el canal Disney, estaban pasando Monster Inc., y justo había un sillón enfrente.

-¿Estabas mirando esa película mientras cocinabas?

-Fíjate bien en el sillón- me dijo desde la cocina. Y cuando me asome estaba Marvin y Aurora (los gatos de Tom) acostados y me miraban.

-WTF?

-Es la película favorita de Aurora, es con la única que se duerme…

(¡¿Qué carajo?, ¡¿cómo sabía eso?, no dije nada y fui a ayudarlo.

Cuando estábamos por comer llego Danny, aun no tenía el gusto de conocer al cuarto integrante y por lo visto tampoco lo iba a tener esta noche. Lo que me tenían que mostrar era un proyecto que querían empezar conmigo. Por lo que dijo Tom, Dougie estaba enterado del proyecto pero no de quien lo haría. También mencionaron que andaba con un par de problemas y que por eso no había podido estar hoy.

-Hace rato queremos trabajar contigo, y creemos que ésta es una buena oportunidad n.n- dijo Tom en un tono dulce.

-Awwn, que dulzuras :D, ¿saben qué?, se me ocurre algo mejor, si es que no les importa que de mi opinión…

-No claro que no- respondió Danny bastante rápido a lo que yo había dicho.

- :), tengo dos hermanos…

-¿Solo varones?- pregunto interrumpiéndome, y haciendo que Tom abriera grande sus ojos y lo mirara fijo.

-¡No la interrumpas!- exclamo Harry en voz alta, mientras que se le acercaba y le decía al oído: -Trata de controlar tu desesperación Jones, se está notando mucho.

-Bueno como les decía, Alex podría confeccionar el vestuario y Dante podría producir la música.

-Oh sería genial- opinaban entre ellos.

-Es solo una suposición por ahora. Déjenme preguntarles y arreglamos una cena entre todos, de seguro no tendrán problema n.n

Primero me costó localizar a Dante, y cuando lo pude hacer, me costó convencerlo. Como era de esperarse Alex acepto al instante, tenía unas cuantas ideas en mente que seguramente coincidirían con Tom. Arreglamos una cena en la casa de este mismo, y es el día de hoy que sigo sosteniendo que nunca debimos llevar a Alex ahí. Todo lo que había en esa casa ella lo conocía y estaba como en su mundo deseado. Cuando mencione que le gustaba lo mismo, Tom no dudo en sacarle conversación, él solía ser muy sociable con las personas, y más con las que coincidía en un montón de cosas. Los chicos habían llamado a sus managers y al resto de su equipo para que viéramos bien todo y cerráramos contratos. Por supuesto habían ido todos menos Dougie, el único que faltaba era Danny que venía en camino (siempre solía llegar tarde). Solo habían pasado unas horas y eran más de 200 temas en común los que tenían Alex y Tom, y aún seguían hablando. Harry hablaba conmigo y Dante no veía la hora de irse, no le gustaban mucho esos tipos de reuniones y menos si pasaba "mucho" tiempo lejos de su novia. Estábamos todos dispersos por el living cuando por fin llegó Danny.

-Oh sí, llego la diversión :D- comento al entrar. Ni bien me saludo le presente a Alex.

-Bueno Danny, ella es Alex, mi hermana…

-Hola (: - dijo ella un poco tímida

-Wow 8D, eh, pensé que ella era, bueno no importa, so, soy Danny :D

-Si lo sé, Maddie lo dijo recién :$ n.n

Era obvio que algo se había despertado en aquel pecoso, todos conocíamos esa cara de idiota que ponía cuando algo le gustaba :D , se ponía nervioso y empezaba a tartamudear :D. No le saco sus ojos de encima en ningún momento, parecía hipnotizado. Ese día hablamos un montón de trabajo. Pudimos cerrar contratos aunque faltara firmar uno (él había avisado a la producción que estaría de acuerdo con todo; estaba tan 'dejado' por sus problemas que no le interesaba nada, al menos eso decían todos. En la semana le llevarían el contrato y se lo harían firmar). Por culpa de este muchacho tardamos como 3 meses en empezar la filmación. Alex era la única que trabajaba para ir adelantando un poco, se iba a la casa de cada uno, tomaba sus medidas y confeccionaba los trajes. Aunque ambos con Danny buscaban escusas y motivos para verse, le habrá ido a "tomar las medidas" como 7 veces. Igual por lo que me contaba Alex era que pasaba ratos geniales, Danny era encantador, y lo torpe que tenía lo hacía divertido y genial. El detalle era que ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso (En resumen, ambos se tenían ganas pero por lo que se ve algo detenía a Danny, y encima que la otra es tímida, la "cosa" no avanzaba). Hablando de Danny, ambos descubrimos que teníamos cosas en común. Todo empezó cuando nos comenzamos a chocar mutuamente en todos lados, los dos éramos despistados, y así fue como nos conocimos un poco más, no sabía los detalles de su vida como con Harry, pero si hablábamos siempre (: . Alex había conocido a Dougie, ¡sabia como era!, pero nunca le pregunté nada porque cada vez que hablábamos detectaba mis intenciones y comenzaría a preguntar, y por más ganas que tuviera me contuve rotundamente de buscar imágenes en internet o de preguntarle a alguien. Tampoco iba a ser tan cara rota de ir hasta su casa. ¡¿Acaso yo sola no lo conocía? ¡¿Nadie se había dado cuenta de eso? creo que hasta Dante sabía quién era… Cuando mi hermana ya había terminado el vestuario "futurista" (o al menos así le decía con Tom), y cuando Dougie se dignó a trabajar íbamos a comenzar la filmación y la sesión de fotos.

A todo esto se había hecho julio, y faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Tom. Giovanna le había organizado una fiesta a la cual mis hermanos y yo estábamos invitados. El sábado anterior fuimos con Alex a la casa de Tom a preguntarle unas cosas de la fiesta a Gio, pero en su lugar encontramos a Danny. Desde que entramos había sido una guerra de miradas entre los "tortolitos", aprovechaban que yo entretenía a Tom así podían bombardearse ¬¬ :D, hasta que despistadamente Tom los interrumpió.

-Ah Danny, Gio me dio esto…- y se dio vuelta sacando un sobre del cajón.

A su vez yo le decía a Alex en voz baja: -¡¿pueden dejar de perforarse con las miradas? no quieras que luego te cure el mal de ojo :D- y ambas reímos.

-¡Aquí esta!- dijo retomando la conversación –Es para Georgia ¿podrías alcanzárselo por favor?

-Seguro…- respondió tratando de no darle importancia al tema y mirando para otro lado. Claramente vi cómo se puso nervioso cuando Tom dijo el nombre de esa chica, y al ver mi cara de no entender nada me dijo:

-Sabes quién es Georgia ¿verdad?

-No, no tengo el gusto :P

-Es la novia de Danny… ¿él no te lo había contado?

-Ah... no, no lo hizo- y cuando mire a Alex, ella lo estaba mirando fijo a Danny

-Lo siento mucho- dijo él en un tono apenado pero ella corrió su vista y se estaba retirando de la habitación.

-Alex espera…- aun así no le importó y se terminó yendo. Su cara lo dijo todo, algo se había roto en ella.

Me quede mirando fija e inexpresivamente a aquel idiota.

-Lo siento, puedes decirle que de verdad lo siento…- Realmente estaba apenado, podía verlo en sus ojos.

-Le han roto el corazón antes y es por eso que tiene como una coraza. Pero esto va más allá de eso, nunca la había visto tan bien. Por un momento pensé que había dejado esa coraza atrás, ahora presiento que la volverá a tener…- le dije con seriedad.

-Lo siento…

-No es a mí a quien se lo tienes que decir…- y es más prepárate, no va ser fácil recuperarla. Nos vemos después…- y encare para irme.

-Alguien me puede decir ¡¿qué demoños está pasando?- comento Tom después de haber escuchado una conversación sin sentido para él. Se había puesto enfrente de la puerta y no dejaría salir a nadie hasta que le digamos.

-Que te explique tu amigo- le respondí, y me puse de puntita de pies para darle un beso en la mejilla a Tom. –Nos vemos después cariño- y me fui.

Me costó hacerle entender que yo no sabía nada. Toda esa semana llegaban a casa flores, chocolates, ositos, corazones, ositos con flores, ositos con corazones, chocolates de corazones, chocolates y flores, todas esas cosas cursis que Alex no toleraba mucho, y así como llegaron, se fueron directo al basurero. Está bien, admito que me guarde un par de ositos y que me comí un par de chocolates, pero solo era por el control de calidad xD, ella no toco nada, y era realmente una pena desperdiciar todo eso xD.

El viernes antes de la fiesta, Danny fue a casa, pero como nuestra puerta no tiene mirilla, atendí con una caja de los chocolates de Alex en mi mano.

-Hey- me dijo un poco serio

-¡Hey!, ¿quieres pasar?

-Si por favor. Disculpa pero esos no son lo chocolates que…

-No… O.o Javier me los dio (o.o)- los escondí detrás mío, y le anticipe antes de que preguntara –No está aquí…

-Oh :S, ¿a qué hora vuelve?

-Mm, dentro de un ratito creo (:

-Ok… ¿puedes ayudarme? ¡por favor!, te lo suplico, ¡no sé qué hacer!

-Primero que todo deja de comprarla con cosas materiales, no hay algo deteste más que eso. Segundo, háblale, mírala a los ojos, dile como son las cosas, háblale desde el corazón. Wow que cursi que sonó lo último O.o, solo pídele perdón. Ahora, ¿por qué no le dijiste antes lo de tu novia?

-Porque no es mí…- y justo entro mi hermana. Su cara cambio de repente, solo en milésimas de segundos, Danny se puso de pié lo más rápido que pudo

-Alex quería decirte…- y no pudo terminar la frase (de nuevo), porque subió las escaleras dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

-Realmente lo siento u.u

-Lo sé cariño, lo sé- y lo abrace

-Sera mejor que me vuelva a mi casa, tratare de hablarle mañana, adiós. – Y cuando abrí la puerta, estaba Javier afuera que cenaría conmigo.

Por fin había llegado el cumpleaños de Tom. Como era de esperarse Dante no iría, y a Alex le costó un poco decidirse pero acepto, solo por el cumpleañero según ella, (si claro), le había confeccionado una musculosa de Star Wars (dos cosas que él amaba) como su regalo. Yo le había comprado la edición Delux de Volver al Futuro (traía un montón de cosas que nunca se habían visto y otras chucherías que le encantarían). Después de llegar y saludarlo, fuimos por el resto de los chicos. Danny que fue al primero que vimos, tenía la cabeza baja mientras escuchaba que esa rubia siliconada (aparentemente Georgia) le hablaba. Al alzar la vista y vernos se le ilumino su carita de perrito mojado (no sé porque me incluí en esa oración si no se puso así por mi u.u ¬¬ xD). Mientras trataba de escapar de esa arpía (? (no sé por qué la agresión contra ella si ni la conocía Haha xD), Harry se interpuso en nuestra vista

-¡Llegaron! :D

-Si n.n, ¿Cómo has estado dulzura? Hace rato que no te veía…- le dije tratando de observar si veía al cuarto Mcfly por algún lado.

-Si es cierto… ¿buscas algo?- dándose vuelta para ver lo que miraba

-No no, es que no había visto a Danny- (tratando de disimular que hace dos minutos atrás lo había visto con aquella rubia ¬¬)- como esta Izzi? n.n

-Ah… bien n.n allí anda con Gio creo o.o ^^… ¡espera un segundo!, tú no has conocido a mi otra pareja todavía…

-¿Quién? O.o

-Haha xD el otro integrante, espera aquí, ahora lo traigo

¡Por fin alguien se había dado cuenta!, tanto tiempo con esa intriga que en unos minutos llegaría a su fin, estaba realmente nerviosa pero no sabía porque; Alex me había traído una copa de vino y se había ido a retocarse el maquillaje.

-Maddie

Y me di vuelta.

-Él es Dougie, nuestro bajista- dijo Harry presentándomelo y retirándose.

Era demasiado atractivo, de ojos grises, más o menos de mi altura, y con un estilo de ropa genial. Su cutis se veía suave y lisito, su nariz recta y perfecta, y su cabello lacio, suave, corto, con flequillo y raya al costado (no sé si lo había mirado). Era perfecto, pero quien hubiese dicho que la arruinaría al hablar, y no precisamente por su voz.

-Con que tú eres la pequeña pulga de la que Harry habla tanto

-¡¿Pulga?, y ¡¿qué hay de ti?

-Soy más alto que tú. Con tu altura dudo que consigas hacer grandes cosas- dijo burlón aunque bastante serio, sin saber a quién se refería, por lo visto nadie le habían dicho nada.

-Esta pulga es la directora del proyecto nuevo, y junto con sus hermanos es la persona que te hace ganar un montón de dinero por día. Yo que tu primero reviso mejor la información ;)- le guiñe un ojo, le hice una sonrisita falsa, gire para la izquierda y seguí caminando dejándolo ahí realmente asombrado.

Danny apareció de la nada, había escuchado la conversación y rodeo mi cuello con su brazo. Por su espantoso aliento te dabas cuenta que había tomado de más. Aunque tenía que prestarle atención, dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad (O.o)

-No le hagas caso al duendecillo verde y rubio. Se comporta si porque tiene problemas con su novia- su voz era típica de un alcohólico

-¿Su novia?, no sabía que tenía una..

-Si… canta en The Sundays creo…

-¿Saturdays?

-Oh sí, eso, un día de diferencia nomas…

-¿Donde está Georgia?

-Se enojó conmigo y se fue, ¿por qué?- (a todo esto me costaba mantenerlo de pie, se tambaleaba para todos lados)

-¿Qué hiciste? O.o

-Le dije que lo nuestro se terminó de enserio HAHA

-¡¿De qué demoños te ríes?

-No lo sé haha

-¿Como que terminaste con ella de verdad?- y nos sentamos en un sillón

-Sabes, cuando más lo necesitaba mi papa nos abandonó. Me convertí en un hombre de muchas mujeres porque no sabía cómo "ser", como actuar, claramente me faltaba la maldita imagen paterna creo o.o, hasta que conocí a Georgia. Siempre pensé que ella sería la mujer ideal para mí, pero lo único que quiere es dinero y fama, no tiene un dólar ni a la mitad, y me da lástima dejarla en la calle…, soy un hombre bueno, ¡sí!, eso es lo que soy, un hombre bueno…

-¿ Y entonces?

-Hoy me entere que exploto mi tarjeta de crédito, la dorada encima, y que saco la mayoría de plata de mi caja en el banco para comprarse tapados.

-Que perra… (Lo dije para que no lo escuchara, en voz muy baja)

-¡Sí! ¡qué perra!- elevando un poco la voz. ¿Sabes otra cosa?

-¿Qué?

-Antes de conocerla, pensé que tu hermana Alex era un varón, no sabía que tenías hermanas, ¡¿Quién le pone Alex a su hija?

-Es Alexandra tarado

-Esta fuerte, me gusta, Danny quiere :3, esa es otra razón por la que deje a la zorra de mi novia :)… ¿Sabes que te quiero verdad?

-Si lo sé, te llevare con ella, sabe qué hacer con personas en tu estado, me curo un par de veces…

-¿Me llevaras con Georgia?

-¡No!, con Alex

-¿Quién es Alex?

-¡Mi hermana!, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

-Oh si, tu hermana, quiero estar con ella, y si es a solas mejor ;D hehe

-Ni lo pienses… ¡¿qué estoy diciendo? Quédate aquí ya vuelvo.

La fui a buscar y cuando lo vimos se había dormido. Lo llevamos hasta casa en donde Alex se encargó de él.


	3. Chapter 3

• The Way You Make Me Feel ~ Cap. 3: Is that a date? 2010~

Dormí tan profundo esa noche que podrían haber hecho chanchadas y nunca me hubiese enterado. Así como me levante (sin cambiarme ni nada) fui a ver al pecoso que dormiría en la habitación de Dante, pero en su lugar me encontré con Alex.

-¿Donde está Danny?- parecía drogada, lo reconozco, pero me acababa de levantar ¬¬

-Se está duchando…

-Oh sí, ¿espiaste un poco? ;D

-¡¿Que estás diciendo?

-Oh…, no se arreglaron todavía ¿verdad?

-No…

-¿Le darás ropa de Dante?

-Sí, ¿hay algún problema?- me contesto un poco pesada aunque creo que esa no era su intención

-¡¿Que demoños te sucede?

-¡¿Debería pasarme algo?

-Alex, soy tu hermana, y te conozco más que nadie, yo soy la que te trata así, no tu a mí.

-Lo siento…

-¿Que sucede?

-No puedo tenerlo cerca, me pone nerviosa, quiero arreglar todo pero pienso en lo de esa rubia, su novia ¬¬ y me vuelvo a poner mal… :/

-Pero él no quiere estar con ella, me lo conto, ayer cortaron, te quiere a ti.

-Primero Georgia, después yo, ¿quién seguirá?, pareciera un hombre de muchas mujeres…

-Lo era, pero siento que todo lo que me dijo fue enserio, habla con él, yo sé que te quiere.

-¡¿Por qué siempre los defiendes a ellos? Toda la vida hiciste lo mismo… ¿qué hay si soy otra mujer en su vida?, ¿qué hay si me lastima?, no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo.

-Es cierto, y lo siento, es que siempre estas a la defensiva, prueba, yo me haré cargo de él si te lastima, siempre dicen que de los errores se aprende…

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?, que salga con cualquiera y que luego se me caigan las babas por otro?

-¿Y por qué no?, espera, ¡¿que estas insinuando? ¬¬

-Vi como lo mirabas…

-Ah por favor, y si lo hice ¡¿qué?, mira, primero, no está mal hacer eso ¬¬, los hombre siempre miran a las demás chicas, y segundo, reconozcoqué e me equivoque en defender a los chicos antes que a ti, quería llevarte la contra, que no pierdas las esperanzas, que miraras desde otro punto de vista, pero esta vez estoy segura, Danny te quiere, lo quiero como cuñado, y confió en que no hará nada estúpido más que quitarse y comerse los mocos, y chuparse los dedos de los pies- (la hice sonreír)- se las verá conmigo si te pasa algo, confías en mí?...- y asintió con su cabeza- ven aquí, te daré un "abrazo de oso"- (eso ultimo lo dije en español)

Cuando salí de la habitación me lo cruce a Danny con una toalla que le cubría de la cintura para abajo.

-WOW :|,¡¿qué haces así?- le dije sin despegarle la vista de su torso.

-WOW O.O, ¡¿qué te paso?

-¿Con qué?

-Con tu pelo O.o

-¿Qué? o.O

-Nada, eh…, vine a buscar…

-Escuchaste todo eso ¿verdad?

-Si…

-¿Desde qué altura?

-Todo…

-Haha, okey…

-Gracias. De verdad- me abrasó- yo también te quiero como cuñada xD

-Haha xD, cuídala, no quieras saber lo que te pasará si no lo haces…

-Viniendo de tu parte, me asusta un poco

-Mejor así ;), ve por ella- y me besó la frente

-Gracias, y te prometo que la cuidare como oro, no la lastimaría

-Ok :)- y cuando él iba a entrar al cuarto me dijo:

-Aunque le hayas dicho un poco, lo que hablamos ayer me gustaría que…

-Quede entre nosotros, descuida ;)

-Ah, eres maravillosa :D, te veo después, deséame suerte…

-Dudo que eso te alcance, recuerda, mírala mucho los ojos, se amable, dulce, torpe, se Danny: D

-Gracias :D- y abrió la puerta para hablarle.

Me quede en la escalera no muy alejada de la habitación para poder escuchar xD

-¿Puedo pasar?- empezó hablando Danny un poco tímido

-Si…, te prepare ropa de Dante, seguro te andará bien…-media seria

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Vístete

-Si antes hablamos…

-No, vístete

-No lo hare hasta que no aclaremos las cosas

-No hay nada para aclarar

-Te debo una explicación

-Mira, entiendo todo y no tienes nada que explicar, ahora vístete

Danny se iba alejando de la puerta, estaba viniendo para mi lado y yo trataba de disimular acomodando un cuadro.

-No me vestiré :D- dijo y salióa paso rápido sosteniéndose la toalla y pasando por detrás mío

-¡Ven aquí y ponte la ropa!- le decía Alex mientras bajaba rápido la escalera persiguiéndolo

-¡No quiero! :D

-¡Estas actuando como un niño!

-Si así consigo que me hables lo seguiré haciendo

-¡Vamos!, tenemos 24 años, no tengo que perseguirte para que te vistas- le iba diciendo mientras correteaba al pecoso por toda la casa con la ropa en la mano. Hasta que se frenaron en la cocina.

-Está bien, lo hare, pero con una condición…

-Claro que no

-Ok, te puedes empezar a tapar los ojos porque me sacare la toalla aquí mismo

-Oh sí Jones- le grite desde la escalera

-A menos que quieras mirar ;)

-Bah, ¡por favor!

-Dame una oportunidad…

Alex no contesto y justo sonó el timbre

-Debería atender- dijo ella para tratar de escaparse

-¡Voy yo!- grite de nuevo desde la escalera

-Realmente lo siento, por favor dame otra oportunidad…, lo que dijo Maddie es cierto. Era un hombre de muchas mujeres, pero eh cambiado y prometo que no te lastimare, tu hermana me torturara si lo hago, y estoy de acuerdo con eso. Quiero protegerte, cuidarte, como a una piedra preciosa, porque eso es lo que eres, no digo que seas una piedra, pero eres única y preciosa, no eres como las otras chicas y eso es lo que me gusta…

Y mientras bajaba a atender iba diciendo en voz baja:

-Demoños es tan dulce, quiero uno así...- Abrí la puerta y era Dougie

-Hey O.O

-¿Qué pasa? ¬¬

-Tu cabello O.O- me mire al espejo que tenia al lado y lo volví a mirar

-Carajo. Debería ponerle una mirilla a esta puerta…

-O deberías peinarte cuando te levantas… ¿eso es pelo realmente?, parece una pelusa inflada- (realmente parecía eso o.o), me quede mirándolo fija y seriamente y cerré la puerta. Cuando me estaba yendo adentro, golpeo de nuevo y le volví a abrir.

-¿Qué?

-Vine por Danny y no me voy a ir hasta que me lo devuelvas- Me quede mirándolo fijo y sin responderle de nuevo. Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta la freno con la mano

-Primero no sé quién te crees…- me dijo con tono de "superado"

-¿Volvemos a la conversación de ayer?

-Nadie deja hablando solo a Dougie Poynter

-Oh, asique te quedaste pensando eso…

-Y segundo nadie me cierra la puerta en la cara

-¿Adivina qué?, yo si.- y volví a hacer lo mismo con la puerta causando el mismo efecto en él, ahora ejercía más fuerza para abrirla del todo

-Mira, se que te ofendiste ayer, creo que interpretaste mal las cosas

-Seguro- tono irónico

-Me quise hacer el chistoso y me salió mal. De verdad busco a Danny, nos tenemos que preparar para terminar la sesión de fotos. ¿Él está aquí?...

-…Eso era lo que quería escuchar. Si hablabas bien era lo mismo. Se está cambiando, ¿quieres pasar?

-Claro…, y acerca de tu cabello, no esta tan mal dentro de todo…

-Haha, no quieras convencerme, lo dicho, dicho está. Además tienes razón, parece una melena

-Pelusa inflada xD

-Es lo mismo x), ¿café?

-Me encantaría :)

Dougie se quedo en los sillones y yo fui hasta la cocina. Por lo que se ve habían terminado de hablar, y cuando llegue estaban terminando de abrasarse. Pero esa toalla que había aguantado las correteadas no duro en su cintura.

-Danny tu amigo Dougie esta aqu… SANTAS BOLAS DE CABRA, ¡TAPATE ESO!- y me tape los ojos

-Lo siento, ¡lo siento!

-¡Alquilen un cuarto de hotel cochinos! xD, igual no está nada mal…- haciéndolo sonrojar- haha era broa no vi nada…

-:$$$ ehh… yo, ehh.. Vestirme, dile que… espere, ya vengo- estaba demasiado avergonzado, tomo rápido la ropa mientras se sostenía la toalla de nuevo en su lugar. Mientras le preparaba el café a Doug aprovechaba para saber algo de Alex.

-¡Se arreglaron! :D

-Si :)

-¿Estas feliz? :D

-Eso creo :)

-¬¬, ¿se besaron? :3 :D, ¿y qué pasara ahora?

-No ¬¬, me llevara a pasear :)

-Genial n.n, además, déjame decírtelo, está bien dotado ;D

-¡Por dios!, menos mal que no lo miraste…

-Sabes con quien estás hablando ;)… ¿tendrá pecas en su amiguito?

-¡¿Qué carajo?

-¿Qué? tiene pecas hasta en su trasero…

-¡No lo sé!, ¡¿quieres inspeccionarlo o prefieres preguntarle?

-Ninguna de las dos, gracias, se que en algún momento tu me lo dirás… aunque ¡¿no lo viste recién?Estabas más cerca que yo, y te vi mirándolo ;D

-¡Ah por favor!, vamos a desayunar

-Si claro, cámbiame de tema cuando quieras ¬¬- le conteste mientras llevaba la tasita al living. –Aquí está el café, disculpa la demora :)

-Oh está bien, gracias : - ni siquiera llego a probarlo que cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Danny bajo rápido aun sonrojado, y dijo medio nervioso:

-¿Vamos Doug?, te llamo luego Al : gracias por todo- con un beso en la mejilla- te veo luego Maddie :$ :)

-Adiós pequitas : - xD ese comentario me costó un golpe disimulado de mi hermana, ella entendía que no le decía así por las "pintitas" de su cara ;D

-Muy rico el café pero no lo puedo termina ahora, lo siento, gracias de todos modos :)

-Ni siquiera lo probaste :/

-Te prometo que tomaremos uno juntos en la semana ¿quieres? :

-Okey :), te tomo la palabra :D

-Por supuesto n.n, Alex n.n, Maddie ;)- (guiñándome un ojo). Y se fueron.

En la semana Danny había arreglado con Alex en salir, yo la iba a acompañar hasta su casa y de ahí saldrían. Cuando llegamos, Nos encontramos con Dougie, él nos dijo que Danny bajaba en unos minutos. Cuando ellos s fueron y yo lo estaba por hacer, me detuvo.

-Espera…

-¿Si? :)

-¿Estas ocupada ahora?, ¿haces algo?

-Eh no, ¿por qué? :)

-¿Quieres tomar un café? :D, por el del otro día :

-Seguro :D. ¿Estás viviendo aquí? :)

-Si :), vivo con Danny :), estuve viviendo con Tom pero le quise dar un poco de privacidad por Gio :) – (todo esto mientras preparaba los cafés)-no me gusta vivir solo, lo he intentado, pero termino con alguno de los chicos… - y en voz baja dije:

-¿Y qué hay de tu novia?, ¡¿no vives con ella? ¬¬

-¿Qué?- dándose vuelta y extendiéndome una tasita

-Oh no, nada :), gracias :)

-¿Y qué hay de ti? :), ¿vives sola? :)

-No, de hecho…- sonó el timbre ¬¬

-Disculpa, tengo que atender

-Sí, no hay problema (:- Al mismo tiempo recibí una llamada. La persona que había llegado resulto ser su novia "Frankie" ¬¬, que entro como una diva a la casa luego de besarlo

-Ah, ella es Maddie, nuestra directora. Maddie, ella es Frankie, mi novia- (sin mirarme a los ojos)

-Hola (:- le dije un poco seca pero con amabilidad.

-Hola- mirándome con desdén y un poco de asco –Mi amor, disculpa que haya llegado antes, pero no podía aguantar, quiero saber a dónde vamos a ir :D

-Estoy interrumpiendo, creo que mejor me voy…- dije agarrando la cartera y mi abrigo.

-Sí, sería mejor- me dijo ella con asco

-¡Frankie!, Quédate un rato mas…

-Es que vendrán a buscar…-timbre de nuevo y abrió él

-¿Esta Maddie?- reconozco esa voz :O, era Javier

-¿Y tú eres…? ¬¬

-Javier… ¿Quién eres tú? ¬¬- ambos se miraban mal. Fui hasta donde estaban ellos

-Javi, el es Dougie, el bajista de Mcfly. Dougie, el es Javier, mi novio…

~The scary sound of the silence~. Silencio incomodo

-:| Oh, no sabía que… olvídalo…

-Gracias por el café, me temo que nos tenemos que ir…

-Pero ni lo probaste…

-Haha :), nos vemos después Doug (:

-Adiós- me dijo con un tono y una mirada rara, como si no quisiera que me valla.

El sábado de esa semana Georgia fue hasta la casa de Danny quien estaba con Alex. Ella entro despreocupada como si no hubiese pasado nada y lo intento besar pero él logro frenarla.

-¡Espera!, ¡¿qué está haciendo?

-Oh cariño, te perdono como siempre, ¿viste que buena novia soy?, te deje toda una semana para pensar en lo que habías hecho como me dijiste…

-¡¿Qué? Yo nunca dije eso, después de todo lo que tú hiciste, ¿¡pretendes que estemos juntos?, mira Georgia yo estaba ebrio, pero recuerdo todo. Y la principal razón fue porque no te amo

-¿Ah sí?, y ¿a quién amas? ¿Eh?, ¿a la zorrita de la directora? ¿Eh?

-¡Cuida lo que dices!

Alex salió de la cocina y fue al lado de Danny

-Pero esta no es la que yo decía- dijo Georgia sorprendida. – ¿Acaso eres otra de "las chicas de Danny"?

-Se llama Alex, es modista y la hermana de Maddie la directora…

-Oh, seguro que ella también es una…

-Guárdate tus palabras. Alex es 1000 veces mejor que tu- le tomo su mano-

-¡No voy a permitir esto!

-¡¿Quién crees que eres?- le dijo Danny ya molesto

-¡Tu novia! ¡no me puedes hacer dejar por esa!

-Oh claro que sí. Ya lo hice…

-¿Te han dicho que te pareces a una Barbie con lifting?- le dijo Alex mirándola fija e inexpresivamente. Georgia se la quedo mirando sin contestar a ese comentario que no había entendido mucho. –Es un insulto- le volvió a decir, no más que su cara se había transformado o.o. –Ahora largo de aquí si no quieres tener problemas conmigo y la policía.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿y qué piensas hace si no lo hago?

-Abollarte esa nariz falsa por ejemplo- y ya se estaba levantando las mangas

-No, ¡no la nariz!

-Vete de aquí- le dijo Danny entre molesto y cansado

-Esto no se ha terminado aquí…

Le cerró la puerta en la cara y a continuación se miraron

-Wow, no sabía eso de ti 8D

-Yo tampoco o.o, será mejor que me valla

-No, ¿porque? Quédate

-Tu ex novia está obsesionada contigo, además te noto cansado, mejor recuéstate un poco (:

-¿Que sucede?... ¿te molesto el comentario de "las chicas de Danny"?

-Un poco :/

-¿Le crees a ella?, te conté como son las cosas

-Pero por algo lo dijo

-No te voy a obligar a que me creas, tu elijes en quien confiar

-Confió en ti, solo me molesto un poco el comentario. Le prometí a Maddie que llegaría temprano

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Gracias, pero traje el auto (:- y ya estaba en la puerta para irse

-No quiero que te enojes :S

-No me enoje, de verdad :)- le acaricio suavemente el rostro seguido de un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Hace rato que no se ven, o al menos eso tengo entendido. En cambio con Javier nos cruzamos a Dougie y a Frankie en todos lados. Últimamente estuvimos hablando un poco más, pero siempre en el ámbito laboral. Ya habíamos terminado la sesión de fotos y la filmación, que se había transformado en un corto: Nowhere Left To run, tendría canciones de su último disco: Above The Noise, y estaba listo para estrenarse. Iba a ser un estreno mundial en la página que los chicos habían diseñando: Super City. Hicimos una "fiesta" para celebrar el lanzamiento. Dougie no había ido al igual que Alex. Danny estaba un tanto deprimido por mi hermana (aun seguían un poco distantes), a Tom le faltaba Gio (se había ido a filmar por lo que estaba un poco desanimado). Como Javier no pudo acompañarme estaba un poco seria, reconozco que me faltaba aquel rubio que me hacía reír y pasar el rato, trataba de disimularlo pero algo en mi lo impedía. Los tres estábamos en un rincón, serios y callados, todos mirando a un punto fijo. Harry era el único que estaba bien, nos tenía a nosotros y a su novia allí, andaba por todos lados con una sonrisa y realmente festejando.

-Llamada de Alex- dije, provocando que Danny se incorporara en silla

-¿Es ella? ¿Es para mí? ¿Qué dijo?

-Puedes calmarte, ni siquiera atendí

-Ok u.u

-Hey, si, si… en la fiesta… okey. ¿Javier llamo?, ajam. Gio?- ahora haciendo incorporar a Tom

-¿Gio?, ¿mi Gio? que paso?- le hice señas con mi mano para que espere

-Ok, ok. Ahora les digo… Nos vemos

-¿Que paso?- dijo Danny interesado.- ¿Pregunto por mí?

-Ni siquiera te menciono pero…

-¿Que paso con Gio?, ¿está allí?

-No, llamo a casa hoy

-¿Porque?¿Por qué no me llamo a mi?, ¿qué le dijo?

-Estoy aquí contigo, ¡¿cómo quieres que lo sepa?

-Lo siento u.u

-Mañana vienen a comer a casa okey?, Alex me dijo que los invitaba, prepara la comida ella…

-Yo voy :D- dijo Danny sin pensarlo dos veces

-Y Gio?- un poco preocupado

-Gio tuvo la idea, irá directamente mi casa

-Ok, y ¿qué paso con Javier?

-¿Llamo a tu casa?-pregunto Danny curioso

-¬¬, no

-Uhh- dijeron con tono de "problemas"

-Pero dejo un mensaje en el contestador

-¿Y qué dijo?- a dúo

-Que no vendrá a casa esta noche

-Uhh…-con el mismo tono

-Ok, me voy- Les bese la frente a los dos y salude a Harry que justo me lo cruce avisándole lo de mañana y diciéndole que lleve a Izzi.

Cuando llegue a casa Alex me obligo a llamar a Dougie y decirle lo de mañana ¬¬

-¿Hola?- tono medio serio

-Hola Doug, soy Maddie…

-Ah ¡hola! :D- cambiando el tono

-Disculpa la hora, es que no te vi hoy en la fiesta…

-Ah sí, problemas…

-Oh… Alex cocinara mañana, invitamos a los chicos también…

-¿Al mediodía verdad?

-Sí, si :)

-Ok, allí estaré

-Ok : , ah, puedes traer a Frankie si quieres… (¬¬)

-Mm… ¿Javier ira?

-(O.O) ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? :D

-Curiosidad nomas…

-Hah, no lo sé, no le he dicho nada

-Okey. Bueno, nos vemos allí

-Si claro… adiós- termine de hablar con una sonrisa y Alex vino a hablarme

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal? :D

-¿Con qué?

-¿Vendrá? :D

-Si, al menos eso dijo (:

-¿Qué te detiene?

-¿A qué?

-A hablarle, verlo…

-Tiene novia… además yo tengo a Javier

-Te pregunto por el ¿verdad?

-¿Como lo sabes?, no lo nombre

-O.O, está bien, estaba escuchando con el otro teléfono…

-¡Por dios! Aquí no se puede hablar…

-¡Vamos!, lo haces todas las veces… arriésgate…

-¿Arriesgarme a qué?, ni si quiera se siente algo por mi!

-¡Por favor!, después de mañana lo veremos. Quiero verte feliz

-Que te hace pensar que con Javier…

-Te conozco. Estas bien con él, peo no feliz, el brillo de tus ojos, no lo tienes si no estás con Doug

-No lo nombres…

-¿Qué?, ¿es Voldemort ahora?

-¿Quién?

-¡Sabes quién es ese!. Vamos a ver mañana, sacaremos las conclusiones cuando se vallan okey? :D

-Ok :D

Al otro día me levante a las 12 como lo hacía casi siempre, pero cuando iba a bajar las escaleras me cruce a Harry en el pasillo

-O.O

-¿Mi cabello verdad?- y asintió con su cabeza.-¿A qué hora llegaron?

-Como a las 10, aunque igual era tarde para nosotros…

-¿Pero que ustedes no duermen?

-Yo creo que tu duermes mucho :D

-Esto es temprano, solía levantarme a las 2

-Wow O.o

-Sí, lo sé, me encanta dormir u.u. ¿Falta alguien?

-No, estamos todos :)

-¡¿Qué?, y yo estaba durmiendo? Alex me llamó?

-Si :), tres veces, en la última vinimos los cuatro pero igual no funciono :)

-¡Oh por dios! D: qué vergüenza u.u :$

-Oh no te preocupes, causas ternura cuando duermes n.n. Prepárate rápido y baja, no le falta mucho a la comida

-Ok :), gracias :)

Eso fue lo que hice. Cuando estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras se apareció Doug en frente mío

-Como me veo? :)

-Dormida :D

-Hah ¿gracias?

-De nada :D, ¿vamos a almorzar? :)

-Estoy lista :)- me tomo la mano y antes de llegar a la mesa me la soltó como si estuviese haciendo algo que no debía. Más a la tarde me ofrecí para hacer café y él me acompaño para ayudarme.

-¿Sabes?, en algún momento tendríamos que salir, para hablar, que sean mas de cinco minutos

-Ok :D, me gusta la idea n.n

-¿Tu novio te dejara? ¬¬

-El problema no es mi novio, si no tu novia, parece que vive más tu vida que no la de ella ¬¬

-Hah ese estuvo bueno. Ok así que… el viernes te pasare a buscar a las ocho, ¿te parece? :)

-¿Eso es una…? ¬¬

-Cita, si :D, como personas que quieren hablar…- (medio nervioso)

-Y conocerse…

-Hablar y conocerse, así es.

-Ok, no lo olvides :D

-¡Claro que no!, tu no lo hagas. Alex me conto que te olvidas muchas cosas xD

-Es verdad, pero tratare de que no me pase con esta xD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos, espero que les guste ! ^^**

* * *

><p>•The Way You Make Me Feel ~ Cap.4: Unsaid thing.2010.2011~<p>

Espere tanto ese viernes como ninguna otra cosa. Era cierto, me olvida de casi todo, pero esta vez era diferente, aparte de pegar papelitos por todos lados, me acordaba, cada vez que me levantaba era lo primero que pensaba. Llego el viernes, se hicieron las ocho y no había señal del duendecillo rubio en casa. Está bien, quizá se le había hecho tarde… Se hicieron las nueve y seguía sin haber señal de él. Finalmente se hicieron las doce de la noche, y cuando llego Alex de la cita con Danny (la había pasado bien, llego realmente alegre). Cerré las puertas con todas las trabas y me senté en el sillón enfadada y a punto de llorar. Como siempre mi hermana tuvo el atrevimiento de preguntar que me había pasado:

-¿Tan mal te fue en la cita?, habíamos comprobado el otro día que por esa invitación le importabas…

-No vino. Me dejo plantada :(

-¿Qué? D:

-Me ilusione como una tonta :'(- (ya se me había quebrado la voz y me salían unas lagrimas ¬¬). –No me pasaba esto desde… tu sabes que…

-Si lo sé cariño- y me abrazo. –Pero quizá su novia…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DEFENDERLO!

-A claro, ¡¿solo tú puedes hacerlo? :D

-Por supuesto (':

Volví a dormir profundo esa noche. Al día siguiente, Al estaba un poco preocupada, no lograba ni despertarme, ni levantarme (al menos sabia que respiraba xD ). Me desperté sobresaltada con el sonido del timbre, y cuando sentí una voz fina pero masculina, me levante rápido y fui a espiar desde la escalera. Mi hermana atendió y era aquel hombre cuyo "sobrenombre" sería un insulto si tengo que decir quién es ¬¬

-Alex :), ¿puedo hablar con la pelusa inflada? :)

-No creo que quiera verte

-Es urgente e importante

-Lo de ayer también era importante para ella

-¿Qué?- (con tono de no entender lo que decía, no de no saber de que era la cita)

-Además está durmiendo

-No lo creo, está ahí arriba en la escalera

-¿Como lo sabes?- sin mirar para atrás

-De acá pudo verlas pantuflas de gatito… ¡Maddie!, ¿puedes bajar un segundo?, necesito hablarte- elevando la voz. Pero por más que me costara resistirme, estaba un poco dolida. –Disculpa Alex, pero ¿puedo pasar hasta que se digne a bajar?, le tengo que explicar lo de ayer…

-Disculpa Doug, pero no, no le va a gustar la idea, y va a ser peor. –Se le acerco y le dijo algo que no logre a escuchar ni entender, vi como Dougie se iba un poco deprimido, desilusionado, no lo sé, su cara era rara. No pensaba bajar, a ver si se aparecía dentro de algún jarrón o algo. Intente volver adormir pero unos gatos afuera de mi ventana interrumpían mi sueño. Mire por la misma, mi intención era tirarle un zapato a esos gatos. El cielo estaba muy nublado, hacía todo oscuro afuera, parecía de noche y no podía ver nada. Cuando la abrí y me asome para ver mejor, algo se me apareció ante mis ojos, no tenía idea de lo que era, no le encontraba la forma, pero sé que le pegue con el borcego que tenía en la mano con todas mis fuerzas (le daba sin asco), hasta que me miró. Los ruidos provenientes de esos "malditos gatos", resulto ser Dougie tratando de subir por una soga a mi ventana. Cuando vi que era él, lo ayude a entrar y tuve que buscar un pedazo de carne para el moretón que le había formado en el ojo.

-¡Toma!- le dije aun enfadada mientras le arrojaba el bistec crudo directo en su ojo y lo hacía gritar del dolor ¬¬

-¡Ahhh! ¡¿Estás loca?

-¡¿Que quieres? ¬¬, ¿Por qué escalaste mi ventana? ¬¬

-Quería hablar contigo ¬¬, de haber sabido lo que ibas a hacer no lo hacía ¬¬

-Mira, quiero dormir, así que sal de mi cuarto, si quieres puedes llevarte la carne, pero sal de aquí ¬¬

-¡¿Por qué estas tan enojada? Ni si quiera era una cita, era una salida… como amigos, tampoco eso, compañeros de trabajo… -me lo quede mirando seria, cuando iba a hacer un comentario, hablo antes que yo. –Espera, ¿creíste que sería una cita de verdad?

-¿Sabes?, pensé que me caías bien. Ahora sé que te odio :)

-¿Por qué me odias? Contéstame… Yo creo que a alguien la dejaron plantada en su graduación y ahora esta resentida :D- con su tono burlón

-Sí, me dejaron plantada. Fui sola y encima me tiraron huevos podridos por si quieres saber. Quede resentida. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que debería tragarme la tierra, que no se sepa nada de mí. Es como un pequeño trauma. Pensé que no me volvería a pasar. Gracias por hacérmelo vivir de nuevo.

-Al menos yo no te tire huevos podridos.

-Ok, hablaba en serio. No sé si te intentas hacer el chistoso, pero estoy realmente enfadada, así que si no te importa, vete.

-Ok, lo siento. No sabía lo de tu graduación y se ve que mis chistes no tienen efecto en ti

-Deberán ser muy malos…

-Acerca de ayer, no es que lo olvide, tuve problemas con mi novia…

-De nuevo. Pero claro, estabas tan preocupado pensando en la situación, que seguramente te sentaste en el sillón a ver tv, porque no tenías mi número de teléfono para llamarme…

-Debería haberlo hecho

-Pero no lo hiciste. Preferiste dejarme plantada y venir a pedirme disculpas. ¿No pensaste que sería tan difícil verdad? Ahora estoy enfadada, recordando viejos tiempos, a punto de deprimirme, y si no encuentro chocolate en la cocina posiblemente muera. ¿Podrías hacer que la tierra me trague por mas horas más, dejándome dormir por favor?- todo eso sería ¬¬

-Seguro :_. Lo siento. Me llevo el bistec. Adiós u.u- cuando abrió la puerta para salir nos encontramos con Alex y una bandeja en sus manos, que justo iba a entrar. Salió sin saludarla, ahora si se notaba raro.

-¿Por qué tiene un pedazo de carne en su rostro? O.o

-Le pegue sin querer con un borcego

-¿Por qué?

-Estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta, ¡¿para qué quieres que te lo cuente? Además es mejor , evito contarte todo :P. ¿A quién crees que salimos? O.o

-¿A la abuela tal vez?

-Seguro… Ven entra, comeremos juntas… ¿sabes algo de Dante?

-No mucho. Según él anda bien

-Pero eso lo dice para que no nos preocupemos :S

-Sí, lo sé, pero bueno :/

-Tratare de comunicarme con él más tarde o mañana. ¿Qué hay de Danny y tú?

-Estamos bien :), saldremos mañana, pero aun no paso nada de lo otro si a eso te refieres

-¡¿Ni un beso?

-No ¬¬. Se acerca navidad

-Odio que me cambies de tema ¬¬. Y si lo sé. Tengo algo pensado, pero puedes decidir que harás si no te gusta la idea.

Pasamos navidad en Argentina con papá y mamá. Solo fuimos Alex y yo, Dante mando unas postales, al menos daba señal de vida. Llegamos el 24, pasamos el 25 y nos quedamos hasta el 28. Como siempre, era un gusto para mamá tenernos allí. Para papá también, nomas que mamá no nos quería soltar, nos decía un montón de cosas para que nos quedemos, pero teníamos que volver, pasaríamos año nuevo con los chicos Gio e Izzi. Todos harían lo mismo, pasarían navidad con sus familiares para luego festejar el 31 y el 1ro todos juntos. Habíamos preparado todo. Danny haría una especie de barbacoa (O.O) para todos, los otros chicos comprarían las bebidas y nosotras prepararíamos ensaladas. Como no pase navidad con mi novio, se me ocurrió que tendríamos que pasar año nuevo juntos, a él le gusto la idea y yo aproveché para presentárselo a los chicos, menos a Dougie que ya lo conocía. Y con respecto a él, yo no le daba bola (por decirlo así xD). Sentía que tenía sus ojos clavados en mi ¬¬, y de hecho lo comprobé. Se hicieron las doce, feliz año nuevo , brindamos y mientras los demás estaban en la sobremesa, yo me fui un rato al balcón, que era como un jardín de invierno. Tenía un sillón grande (en el cual me senté) y otros silloncitos. Donde te sentaras podías ver el esplendido cielo con todas sus estrellas. Javier se había ido con sus padres porque navidad la pasó con sus amigos. Al rato que me senté Dougie vino y se sentó al lado mío.

-Es hermoso…- dijo mirando para arriba

-¿Qué?

-El cielo y sus estrellas…

-Oh. Si…

-¿Dónde está tu novio?

-En la casa de sus padres. ¿Dónde está tu novia?

-En la casa de sus padres

-Ah…

-Mira, no sé como pedirte perdón de otra manera que diciéndote lo siento.

-Pedirme perdón ¿por qué?, si es por lo de "la salida", descuida, eso se quedo atrás, es otro año, quiero empezarlo bien

-No es que te haya dejado plantada porque quería. Me olvide de llamarte, pero tampoco trataba de recodarlo, porque quería buscar una escusa y verte

-¿Qué?- (:'3)

-Y encima que últimamente Javier esta alrededor tuyo todo el tiempo, no podemos hablar porque me mira feo

-Te noto… celoso de mi novio ¬¬

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿De enserio?

-¡Claro que no!, si fuese él, no sería tan tonto de dejarte sola

-¿Y por qué no? Estoy pasando año nuevo con mi hermana y mis amigos

-¿Amigos?

-Claro. Espera, ¿creíste que éramos algo más?- Se me había acercado mucho. ¿Acaso iba a besarme? O.O, se estaba acercando aun mas, mientras sostenía mi rostro con una de sus manos. Estaba muy cerca, y gracias al cielo (porque no iba a ser la misma persona sino), Harry entro hablando y sin darse cuenta de nada, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que Doug estaba por hacer.

-Chicos, estaba pensando que… O.O. ¡¿Qué? O.O- Dougie se separo rápido- Ustedes… ¡y ninguno me lo dijo! O.o :D, pero… que paso con Javier?

-Se fue a ver a sus papas- le conteste sin mirarlo a la cara y tratando de disimular que no había pasado nada, aunque nuestro amigo nos había visto

-Ah, pero entonces… ustedes son aman…

-¡NO!- dijimos a dúo sin dejarlo terminar

-No, no somos nada- le dije

-Por favor Harry, guarda el secreto- dijo Dougie un poco nervioso y preocupado

-Está bien, estará a salvo conmigo, pero no sean tontos y traten de no formar tantos problemas :), no me gustara tener que pegarle a alguien por ustedes xD

-Gracias (:- volvimos a decir a dúo

Espere un ratito y me fui con el resto de los chicos. Trate de ignorarlo, de hacer como si no estuviese ahí, pero era imposible, hacia bromas de las que no me podía contener y me reía, pero en si no lo miraba (o al menos eso trataba). A mediados de febrero me dejo un mensaje. Quería verme y era urgente. Realmente no quería ir. ¿Y si me volvía a dejar plantada? ¬¬. Lo que hice fue tomarme un taxi y hacer que estacione en un lugar alejado pero con vista en el lugar arreglado. Habían pasado 10min de lo acordado, y cuando llego se puso a esperar (se había "camuflado" para que no lo reconozcan). Deje que esperara media hora más y fui a "enfrentarlo"

-La puntualidad es algo importante hoy en día, eso decía siempre mi mama

-Fui puntual. Estaba en un taxi mirándote desde la otra avenida a ver si esta vez a parecías.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿a qué hora llegue?

-6:10

-Eso es pura coincidencia ¬¬. Ya estaba por irme…

-Que flojo eres, no puedes esperar media hora. ¿Para qué me llamaste?

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti…- (WHAT?) muy serio, como enojado. -Lo que paso en año nuevo, yo…

-Está bien, lo que paso allí se queda allí. ¿Era eso?

-No. No queda en la fiesta. Tienes que saber, no quiero a mi novia. No me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, ya no es lo mismo que era antes…

-¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?, ¿Por qué me lo dices a mi?

-Porque quiero estar con otra persona- y me miraba fijo. Hasta que de la nada salió Frankie:

-Oh mi amor, aquí estabas

-Hey baby- le dijo de una buena manera y se besaron.

Ella se lo llevo sin decir nada. Pude observar como Dougie se daba vuelta para mirarme, pero yo seguía con la vista fija admirando a la nada. ¿Que había sido eso? ¿Lo dijo por mí? ¿Pero acaso había oído mal? ¿No había dicho que no quería estar con su novia? Pero la acababa de tratar de lo más genial… No lo entiendo. Creo que me doy por vencida. Lo odio ¬¬, pero lo quiero ¬¬, me pongo mal por él, y me alegro si escucho su nombre. ¿Me gusta? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa con él? ¿Algo del momento? ¿Y qué hay de Javier? No le podía hacer eso. Pero de última, ¿hacerle qué? Si no había pasado nada. ¡¿Estaba pensando en hacer algo con él?. No hay manera de describir como me hace sentir.

Pasaron un par de días (era como el día veinte de ese mes), y no tenía noticias de él. Harry me llamo por teléfono una tarde, se notaba demasiado serio, y de hecho lo estaba.

-¿Maddie?

-Si :), ¿Cómo estás? :)

-Yo bien. ¿Te puedes sentar? ¿Hay una silla por ahí?

-Si claro, ya lo hice, ¿Por qué?, ¿paso algo?

-Sí. Ayer fuimos los cuatro a un bar, Dougie insistió mucho y terminamos yendo. Yo no tome mucho, pero el sí. Cuando salimos, le robo la moto a uno que estaba allí, y salió rápido.

-Pero Dougie no sabe andar en moto…

-Ese es el punto. Tuvo un accidente, choco contra un árbol y un basurero

-La puta madre :'(- lo dije en español, fue lo primero que pensé y ni me acorde con quien hablaba

-¿Qué?

-Nada, lo siento. Pero ¿Cómo esta?

-Está fuera de peligro, fueron unos golpes, un poco fuertes y grandes pero está bien

-"Hay ese muchacho tiene un culo de oro" - también lo dije en español

-¿Qué?, no logro entenderte…

-¿En qué hospital esta?

-Estoy yendo para tu casa, te llevaré, tengo la llave así que entro directamente

Busque una cartera, y cuando entro, me abrazo fuerte, no podía dejar de llorar, me ponía a pensar en eso y no lo podía creer. Harry intentaba convencerme de que estaba bien; los tres sentían mucha culpa, estaban allí y no hicieron nada, al principio parecía que lo hacía para bromear, pero perdió el control y así termino u.u. Me dejo en el hospital y se fue a buscar a los otros chicos. Los doctores me dijeron que estaba bien, que no lo podía ver y que tendría que esperar en la sala fuera de la habitación. Mientras lo hacía, llego la yegua de su novia, con cara de desesperación y angustia. Se había ido vestida muy coqueta (más bien concheta diríamos en Argentina), con un tapado y unos zapatos de taco alto, bien elegante.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?- me dijo con asco, como solía dirigirse a mi (puta¬¬)

-Vine a verlo, ¡¿hay algún problema? ¬¬

-Si, todos los posibles ¬¬, largo, vete de aquí, yu, yuu- (haciendo gestos con sus manos para que me vaya). –Yo soy la novia y tengo prioridad- me dijo en un tono desafiante

-¡Ni si quiera actúas como una!, por tu culpa Dougie tiene problemas

-¡Cuida lo que dices!

-No me importa que seas más alta que yo, si tengo que pegarte y romperte algo ¡lo hare! ¬¬

-¿De enserio?, ¿y qué piensas hacer?- provocándome

-En argentina te podría dar un "tucumanaso", que es un golpe con la cabeza…

-Ahj, eres tan desagradable y ordinaria…

-Sí, lo sé. Pero aquí en Inglaterra lo único que puedo hacer es esto…- y le di una bofetada con el revés de mi mano

-Ahh! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?

-Me atrevo todo lo que quiero…

-Si, por eso es que te robas a los novios de las demás…

-De las demás no, solo el tuyo :). ¡No lo mereces!, el es demasiado bueno para tener la zorra que tiene como novia- cuando la otra me iba a contestar, Dougie se asomo todo invalido, arrastrando el tubito del suero y sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta

-¡Chicas!, ¡¿pueden dejar de discutir?

-¡Dougie!- dijimos al mismo tiempo, logre sostenerlo primera pero no sirvió.

-¿Puedo hablarte un minuto?

-Claro- le conteste enseguida

-Le estaba hablando a mi novia- dijo serio y con la cabeza baja

-¡Ha!, te veo por ahí perra- me dijo la otra Co|\|chuD entrando a la habitación como una diva y ayudando muy poco a Doug.

Ni bien cerraron la puerta, deje que mis lágrimas cayeran, me rendía. Ese comentario me había dolido, pero si él la elegía a ella, yo ya no podía hacer nada. Me fui a mi casa donde Javi me esperaba con un rico te y un abrazo reconfortante. Preguntó el origen de mis lágrimas pero le metí el verso de que estaba indispuesta y que estaba tan sensible que hasta un gatito me haría llorar. No sé cómo, pero se lo creyó. Cuando se fue, le conté todo a mi hermana quien no lo podía creer. Según todos (porque se terminaron enterando los otros dos), se notaba que había como una onda diferente entre nosotros, como una química especial, pero se ve que Dougie no la veía, y yo no la quería ver.

Siete días después, Alex me despertó a las zamarreadas, casi que me levanta de la cama. Me sentó en el sillón entre medio de Danny, Harry y Tom (que no se que estaban haciendo allí), para que vea algo en la tv y las voces del noticiero sonaban así:

"_Los famosos Dougie Poynter, bajista de Mcfly, y Frankie Sandford, cantante de The Saturdays, ya no son mas pareja, ella escribió la ruptura vía Twitter. Aparentemente se dice que cortaron definitivamente en el hospital, donde se encontraba el joven recuperándose de unos golpes que había sufrido. Según fuentes, la pareja había terminado la relación en noviembre del año anterior, pero seguían conviviendo juntos"._

Había quedado helada, y sentía como los otros cuatro me miraban.

-¡Vamos! ¡Di algo!- dijo Danny esperando al igual que los otros tres.

-Wow, ¿o sea que cortaron definitivamente el día que…?

-Creemos que si- dijo Alex

-A Dougie le dieron el alta antes de ayer- señalo Tom

-¡¿Qué? ¡No sabía nada!

-Báñate rápido y ponte linda- dijo Harry

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasa?

-Esta esperándote en la plaza- me contesto Danny

-¡¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

-En realidad dentro de unas horas, antes almorzaremos todos juntos, Harry te llevará más tarde- me contesto Al

-Pero, ¿para qué?

-Quiere hablar contigo. Nos dijo que te informemos, y nos quedaremos aquí hasta la noche para saber que te dijo :)- me dijo Tom

Cuando se hizo la hora, Harry me llevo a la plaza como me había dicho. Se había nublado feo, estaba todo el cielo oscuro (más depresivo imposible). Lo veíamos desde la esquina, estaba serio y esperando, se había "camuflado" de nuevo (consistía en unos anteojos y un gorrito, más que nada se cubría los tatuajes). Antes de que me baje Harry me detuvo.

-Ok- y me miraba de arriba abajo

-¿Qué?

-Estas bien peinada, bien vestida, te bañaste, ¿te lavaste los dientes?

-Si

-¿La cara?

-Si

-¿Las orejas?

-O.o Si

-¿Te pusiste perfume?

-Si

-¿Te delineaste?

-Si

-¿Sombra?

-Si

-¿Rímel?

-Si

-¿Labial?

-Si- (las últimas cinco preguntas sonaron gay O.O xD)

-¿Te cambiaste las medias?

-No eso no D:

-Por dios…

-Me las puse ayer, ¿crees que se dé cuenta? D:

-Quizá no. Abre tu boca

-¿Por qué?- se me acerco y puso su nariz casi adentro

-Tira tu aliento- y cuando lo hice se alejo enseguida y con cara de asco. – ¡¿Pero que te comiste? ¡¿Un dinosaurio?

-¿Tan mal esta?

-Horrible. Vuelve a abrir- me puso ese espray de menta. –Y cuando vayas caminando come una de estas- me dio una mentita

-Gracias :) , ¿sabes que te adoro? :)

-No, no lo sabía :D

-Te quiero Harry, gracias por todo :)

-Yo también te quiero :). Ve, no lo hagas esperar más…

Me siguió con la mirada desde que baje del auto. Se saco los lentes y se desprendió la chaqueta. Por el estado climático, no había nadie en la plaza, éramos él y yo no más. Lo salude de manera asquerosa y le hable lo más cortada y seria que pude

-Hey

-Hey : así que te pasaron el mensaje…

-Sí, aquí estoy- seria

-Te iba a hablar el otro día en el hospital

-No pareció, elegiste a Frankie

-Pero… necesitaba hablar con ella antes

-Seguro- (irónicamente), pude sentir como mis ojos se cargaban de lágrimas. Pero no importaba, lo miraba seria y con enojo¬¬, trataba de que alguna de esas condenadas no se salieran, un poco más y se soltaban

-No me mires así

-¡¿Por qué no?- provocándolo

-Porque no podre decir lo que tengo que decir

-¡¿Y?

-Y que no responderé de mí.

-¿Realmente es muy importante?

-Si…

-Bueno, mala suerte, porque me tengo que ir, mándale saludos a tu novia, no me quedaré aquí para que me hables de ella- di dos pasos para irme y tomo fuertemente mi mano

-Estas lastimando mi mano (¬¬)

-Y estarás lastimando mi corazón si te vas (:'3 )

Me fue acercando lentamente hacia él. Estábamos demasiado cerca. Respiraba su duce aliento a cereza ( ) y él respiraba menta seguramente. Se seguía acercando más y más, cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos su maldito celular arruino el momento

-Tu celular esta vibrando

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento en mi pierna, esta vibrando…

-Precisamente no es mi celular lo que se está moviendo ¬¬- (no hace falta aclarar a que se refería)

-Eres desagradable ¬¬- y se me volvió a acercar

-Atiende, no deja de vibrar…

-Eso es una escusa para que no…

-De verdad está sonando

-Deja que lo haga no me molesta

-A mi sí. Deberías atender, quizá sea tu novia

-El que sea tendrá que esperar

-No…- y empezó a sonar el mío. De mirarme fijo paso a levantar su cabeza mirando para arriba

-Ahora es el tuyo

-Si…

-No atiendas- mirándome de nuevo

-"Carajo", olvide la cena

-¿Qué cena?

-Había arreglado una con Javier…

Se quedo mirándome fijo y serio, como que algo le quemaba por dentro. Solo eso basto para que se me quebrara la voz, encima había comenzado a lloviznar un poco fuerte, mis ojos se hacían cada vez más chiquitos a raíz del agua que no me dejaba ver bien.

-No podemos hacer esto, lo siento- le dije ya secándome las lagrimas. –Adiós :'_- cuando me di vuelta y empecé a caminar me llamó

-Maddie…

-¿Qué?

-Acerca de Frankie, ella…

-No quiero saber nada de ella, ¡¿no lo entiendes?- (ya estaba llorando, nomas que se confundía con la lluvia), lo mire unos segundos más pero no pude sostener la mirada, cuando me estaba por ir de nuevo corrió un poquito hacia donde estaba yo y me tomó una mano, pero sin mirarlo le comencé a hablar de nuevo:

-Esto no está bien, ambos tenemos novios, ¡¿cómo se sentirá Frankie? Salí de la nada y ahora pasa algo entre nosotros. Y hoy me entere un rumor de que supuestamente cortaron, y yo los separe :'/, estoy haciendo que tires todo lo que tenias con ella por la borda- Tomo mi rostro haciendo que lo mire a los ojos.

-No es un rumor. Tú no nos separaste. Con ella teníamos problemas desde antes que te conociera...

-No quieras convencerme U.U

-Maddie- mirándome fijo y aun sosteniendo mi rostro. –Me entere de que me engañaba con un jugador de futbol. Lo nuestro termino. Pero hay algo mas, quería que lo sepas antes que nadie…

-¿Qué cosa?- (lo primero que me imagine fue que la otra ¬¬ estaba embarazada , trataba de irme preparando psicológicamente aunque me resultaba imposible O.o)

-Me internare en rehabilitación

-¡¿Qué?

-No quieras detenerme, ya tome una decisión. Piensa que me hará mejor

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Unas semanas…

-Pero ¿por qué? Dímelo, ¿Cuáles son tus problemas?

-Frankie, el accidente, estrés, tú, quiero alejarme de todo. Estar en paz por un tiempo

-¿Yo soy tu problema? - (lo que se había calmado de las lagrimas, estaba a punto de resurgir)

-No, no quise decir eso…

-Pero lo hiciste

-Por favor, no me compliques las cosas

-Yo soy tu problema, y yo te complico las cosas ¿verdad? Pensé que esa era tu novia

-Ex

-No creo que realmente se hayan separado. Si yo soy la persona con la que insinúas querer estar, no me echarías la culpa de todo :'(

-Por favor :S

-Adiós, buena suerte- sin mirarlo a la cara

Viaje en un taxi toda mojada y llorando, el taxista me miraba por el espejo y me preguntaba:

-¿Estás bien querida?- con tono amable

-No :'(, soy muy estúpida, y busque un problema a una situación que no los tenía y podía ser perfecta

-Oh :S, pero ¿puedes hacer algo?

-No lo sé :( entrara en rehabilitación

- Oh…

-Soy tan estúpida…

-No te sientas mal, a veces cometemos estupideces por amor, ¿cómo es su nombre?

-Maddie, ¿A usted le paso alguna vez?

-Es la historia de mi vida. No le dije que la amaba a tiempo. La deje ir. Luego me entere de que ella también sentía algo por mí, cuando la fui a buscar, estaba casada, con dos hijos y ahora está esperando el tercero.

-¿Y qué fue lo estúpido que hizo?

-Enfrentarla, decirle todo lo que sentía y siento.

-Que valiente. ¿Qué cree que debería hacer?- y justo pusieron una canción de ellos en la radio. –¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Ahora me torturaran con eso?

-¿Quiere que la cambie?

-¡Sí!... No, no, déjela. Él es el bajista de esa banda :'(

-¿Es el bajista de Mcfly? Es buen mozo. ¿Y qué es lo que la detiene?

-Javier

-¿Quién es él?

-Mi novio

-O.o- justo llegamos a casa. Le page y antes de bajarme me sostuvo sutilmente el brazo. –Tiene que saber algo más.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Luego de enfrentar a la mujer que siempre ame, ella dejo a su marido por mí. El hijo que está esperando es mío. Usted decidirá lo que le conviene. En mi opinión: deje a ese tal Javier, seguramente el señor Poynter es mejor. Su historia puede terminar con un final feliz al igual que la mía, si es que así quiere y lo desea. Buena suerte.

-Muchas gracias… Joe- (leyéndole la plaquita) y lo abrace- saludos a su mujer :'3

Debido a los quehaceres de los chicos, se fueron antes de que llegara. Habían cenado en casa, y me habían guardado comida en el microondas. Era extraño pero Alex se había ido a dormir más temprano. Solamente estaba yo, mi ensalada y un poco de helado mirando "Lo que el viento se llevo". No sé si me sentía identificada, pero lloraba como una condenada.

Realmente se extrañaba su presencia. Harían un tour por América del sur cuando Dougie salga (aparentemente no faltaba mucho para eso), pero como saldrían directamente no lo podría ver. Y así fue, el salió, Tom le propuso matrimonio a Gio , luego el tour, y cuando volvieron a Inglaterra yo me fui a visitar a mamá y papá (de paso me despejaba un poco). Por último el tour por Japón, y cuando volví, ellos también. Todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo, pero se acercaba el momento. Ni bien llegue Al me sorprendió con las invitaciones de la boda y nos pusimos a gritar y a saltar como unas locas.

Había llegado el gran día, estábamos demasiado ansiosas. Se haría de mañana en una iglesia normal. Los bancos se llenaron enseguida, y eso le dificultaba la vista Dougie que buscaba algo y no lo podía encontrar. Los cuatro estaban de traje, corbata y muy bien peinaditos.

Cuando el cura se digno a decir la frase, Tom acepto y Gio también . Al finalizar, iríamos a la casa quinta donde se haría la fiesta. Ese lugar era realmente grande, estaba muy bien decorado, y era todo elegante: la bajilla, la comida, y ni hablar de los invitados. Tenia de todo, una casa soñada si se puede decir así. Tenía mucho parque, lugares para los nenes más chiquitos y unas cuantas fuentes. Más tarde me fui a caminar alrededor de una, y de repente se apareció Dougie enfrente mío (sin su corbata, con la camisa afuera y el chalequito negro abierto), todo agitado, parecía como si hubiese estado corriendo por toda la casa para buscarme y finalmente me había encontrado. Me asuste un poco, su cara era demasiada rara, era como que quería decir algo pero se contenía O.o

-¿Que sucede?, ¿estas bie…?- no me dejo terminar, vino rápido, no sé de donde me agarro, pero si sé que me sostenía fuerte y me beso . Separe rápido mis labios de los suyos, pero aun así no me soltaba

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Cállate…- y me volvió a besar. Esta vez no me separe. No sentía las piernas, seguramente me temblaban como una oveja recién esquilada en inverno. Parecía como si no existiera nada mas, era como si estuviésemos solos en el mundo. Por más que quisiera, no podía separarme, algo adentro mío me lo impedía, parecíamos dos imanes pegados (O.o).

Extrañamente se sentía genial. Nunca me había pasado con otra persona, ni si quiera con Javier. Harry y Alex aparecieron de la nada ¬¬, nos separamos inmediatamente. Aun así no se les podía sacar la expresión de asombro de sus caras. Nos separamos de camino, Harry se llevo a Doug y yo me fui con mi hermana, que festejaba por mí y caminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me había quedado como estúpida, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando se hizo más de nochecita, ya estaba pensando en volverme. Alex se quedaría hasta que terminara. Como no la encontraba por ningún lado, hable con Danny que andaba por ahí:

-Dan :)

-Mad :D

-¿Paso algo ya? ;D

-No, todavía no xD

-xD, sabes, volveré a casa, estoy un poco cansada (?) (Esto de chapar mucho me mata xD (?) , no encontré a Al para decírselo, igual le mande un mensaje.

-Ok, ahora vemos quién de nosotros te lleva…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no trajiste el auto, te trajo Harry hasta aquí

-Ah… cierto -.-

-Toma tus cosas y espera afuera, ahora ira alguien con el auto

-Ok gracias :), no se tarden ¬¬ x)

Salude a los novios y salí afuera a esperar. Era la única allí, un auto negro estaciono frente a mí. Tenía los vidrios polarizados. Yo entre igual, supuestamente era para mí. Cuando termine de acomodarme miré al chofer y era el enano rubio ¬¬

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te llevo a casa…

-¿Tu?

-Sí, ¿a quién esperabas? ¿Huge Grant?

-Quizá…

-¿Quieres que te lleve otro?

-Me gustaría

-Bueno pero no va a ser posible. Tom se está casando, Harry besa a Izzi y Danny conquista a tu hermana. Ahora, abróchate el cinturón, porque te llevaré de todos modos

-¬¬ (Jones maldito cómplice ¬¬)

Cuando llegamos, habremos estado tres minutos en el auto, callados y sin mirarnos. Lo notaba raro, cambiado, como más serio, no había hecho ningún chiste malo todavía, tenía una mirada diferente, ya no era esa mirada traviesa y de pura maldad con un buen fin… (Creo que eso sería imposible o.o), ahora era más triste, caída, lo veía raro. Le costó pero dijo algo:

-Linda boda- aun sin mirarnos

-Sí, muy linda- esquivando sus ojos. –Creo que me bajare…

-Si claro, te acompaño hasta la puerta- (y una vez allí)

-… ¿Quieres pasar?- y nos volvimos a reencontrar con las miradas

-Me encantaría *w*


	5. Chapter 5

•The Way You Make Me Feel ~ Cap.5: Tweet tweet I love Argentina's meat.2011.2012~

Desde el 2004 (año en que nos mudamos) que Dante salía con esa chica, la cual no le conozco el nombre, la edad, ni si quiera su rostro. Él nunca nos la presentó, también obviaba nombrarla. Por lo que tengo entendido salían hasta el día de ayer, en que Dante volvió a casa. No pisaba nuestro hogar hace 6, 7 años, como había contado alguna vez, él se había ido a vivir con su novia a un departamento. La pareja no andaba muy bien, la mayoría del tiempo discutían, y mi hermano dijo en algún momento que si seguían así "se terminaría". La verdad que lo cumplió, por eso había dejado la mayoría de la ropa en casa. Llego de noche para sorprendernos en la mañana (le habíamos dado un juego de llaves por si las dudas), pero no encontró la casa sola. Estaba todo oscuro y cuando Danny fue a entrar al baño justo Dante salía de él. La luz de este no iluminaba mucho, el pecoso que solo tenía puesto un bóxer (así se había acostado), se quedó helado al ver la figura de mi hermano.

-¿Daniel? ¬¬ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¬¬

-Ah, Dante ¿verdad?, es que mi casa se inundó y dejaron que me quede aquí…

-Ah… Tu no… ¿tú no estarás saliendo con alguna de mis hermanas verdad? ¬¬- (Danny se había puesto nervioso)- ¿Maddie?

-Alex en verdad, Maddie tiene a Javier y a Dou…

-¿A quién? ¬¬

-A Javier

-Oh por dios, O.o, ¡¿Alex? No lo puedo creer

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que le hayas gustado

-Oh. Puedo irme si te molesta…

-No, quédate, si mis hermanas te dejaron dormir aquí, puedes hacerlo. Pero en el sillón ¬¬. No quiero que subas ¬¬, ni un paso arriba porque será tu fin, ¿entendido? ¬¬

-Seguro '_'

-Ok. Iré a dormir a mi cuarto. Recuerda que siento todo ¬¬- Y cuando se estaba yendo se dio vuelta para decirle una cosa más. –Ah, y Danny…

-¿Si?

-Bájate el ganso, apenas dije el nombre de mi hermana se levantó como buscando algo. Y lo sigue haciendo…- Danny se tapaba su amiguito con las manos, se había sonrojado demasiado. –Bájalo, me está dando miedo. Pensare que sientes algo por mí- y se fue. Este muchacho no sabía dónde meterse, y que hacer para que su rostro vuelva al color natural, parecía el trasero de un mandril de lo rojo que estaba. Al otro día, cuando Alex bajo, encontró a Danny sentado en el sillón, agarrándose su entrepierna. Tenía una cara de fruncido y superponía un poco las piernas, era como si se estuviese aguantando. Se estaba poniendo morado y le lagrimeaban los ojos. Fue rápido hacia donde él estaba y se le sentó al lado.

-Danny, ¿está todo bien? ¿Qué pasa?- acomodándose un poco

-No, no te muevas por favor- apretando los dientes

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Dante me dijo que si subía me mataría. Ocupo el baño desde las cinco de la mañana, luego lo cerró con llave y ahora me estoy haciendo pipi

-¿Qué? ¿Dante? ¿Está aquí?

-Ajam…

-¿Estabas esperando a que yo me levantara?

-Ajam…

-Oh por dios, ve, sube, yo dejo que vayas…

Salió corriendo para arriba, no sé cómo no se meo encima o en el camino. Dante llego de afuera y Alex corrió a abrasarlo.

-¡Daaaantee! :D

-¿Como estas "hermanita"? :)

-¡Muy bien! ¿Qué hay de ti? :D ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Ah… muchas cosas x), después les contare a las dos

-¡¿Qué hiciste con Danny? ¬¬ :D

-Hahaha xD

-¡No es gracioso!, ¡estaba morado de tanto aguantar!

-Hahaha xD. ¿Está arriba ahora? ¬¬

-Sí, yo lo deje pasar ¬¬

-¬¬, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? ¬¬

-Su casa se inundó y me trajo de la boda de Tom ayer.

-¿Qué boda?

-Se casó con Gio :D

-Oh, no sabía… :), que bien :)

-Si n.n

-¿Paso algo entre ustedes? ¬¬

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Quiero saber ¬¬

-¿Y ese tono sobre protector?, recuerda que sigo siendo la mayor

-x), ¿paso algo o no? xD

-¿en qué sentido? (:O)

-;D

-Haha, no, ¡¿Por qué a todos le interesa eso? xD

-Porque nos interesa :D, ¿es verdad que están saliendo?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-El me lo dijo ayer

-…No, saliendo de ir a lugares juntos…, no como novios

-¿Y cómo qué entonces?

-¿Amigos?

-No lo preguntes. ¿Amigos o novios?

-Amigos

-Bueno, tengo que hacer unas cosas, enseguida vuelvo y despierto a Mad ;)

-Ok :)- ni bien se fue, Danny bajo realmente serio de la escalera (algo increíble )- ¿Está todo bien?

-Perfecto- aun serio. Se vistió y estaba juntando todas sus cosas

-¿No vamos a desayunar juntos?

-No, deje solo a Dougie en la casa de Tom, quiero ver si esta todo en orden

-Ok. Acerca de lo de ayer, gracias por traerme. No sé qué me paso

-No es nada

-Quiero saber una cosa, ¿sucedió algo entre nosotros?

-No, (no me quise aprovechar)- en voz baja

-¿Qué?

-No dije nada

-De verdad gracias, no sé qué hubiese sido de mí sino…

-De enserio, no es nada, eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?- le beso la mejilla y cuando estaba en la puerta Alex lo detuvo

-Espera, ¿Qué?

-No sé qué te sorprende, es lo que tú dijiste

-Si escuchaste la conversación que tuve con Dante, no quise decir eso…

-Pero se lo dijiste. ¿Acaso te avergüenza decir que pasas tiempo conmigo?

-Danny…

-Para ti no somos novios, pero déjame decirte que tampoco somos lo que tú llamas amigos, en mi opinión, somos algo más. Me acabo de dar cuenta que no piensas lo mismo

-Lo siento

-¿O sea que tengo razón?, ni si quiera lo niegas. Te lleve a un montón de lugares para que estuviéramos juntos. Respeto que no quieras que pase algo. Deje a Georgia por ti. Pensé que obtendría algo más que "amigos". Me parece que me equivoque- No dejó que le conteste y se fue. Se notaba muy molesto (bueno, así me lo contaron, yo estaba durmiendo xD)

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi un par casi pegados a los míos.

-Hora de levantarse- me dijo

Pegué un salto de la cama acompañado de un grito. Cuando lo vi bien, era Dante que se había sentado junto a mí y me miraba con una sonrisa. No dude en abrasarlo, bajamos juntos la escalera y nos contó lo de su novia. Cuando pude hablar a solas con Alex, me conto que la noche anterior se había puesto en pedo , algo que nunca hubiese imaginado (su bebida preferida es el agua O.o). También me conto lo de esa mañana. Le había llegado una propuesta de trabajo la cual analizaba seriamente. Pasaban los días sin que se hablasen ni se viesen. Lo mismo me pasaba con Doug, pero en este caso no había ningún problema en el medio, o al menos eso parecía. Raramente hablábamos por teléfono, pero las conversaciones no duraban mucho. Y con Javier, no pasaba naranja. No nos veíamos, ni nos llamábamos (no sé porque en realidad), de vez en cuando nos mandábamos mensajes, pero si no nada, aun seguíamos de "novios", o algo parecido. Dante seguía viviendo en casa, había cortado todo vínculo posible con esa chica, y ahora, aparte de trabajar, se dedicaba a la limpieza del hogar, antes solíamos ir de compras juntos y ahora retomamos esa costumbre. Tom y Gio estaban de luna de miel por Rusia. Tom twiteaba todo, y aparecían un montón de fotos de ellos en internet. Harry e Izzy seguían con las donaciones de las organizaciones a las que ayudaban, últimamente estaban mucho más juntos.

Una tarde en la que Alex se fue a hacer unos papeles y Dante salió a correr, aproveche que estaba sola, y me prepare unas buenas palomitas de maíz. El plan era ver unas películas como solía hacer con el señor Fletcher, que justo hablando de él, estaba yendo con su esposa a Singapur. Danny también había twiteado, se iba a cortar el pelo y estaba "preocupado" de dejar a Doug solo. En fin, tenía todo preparado, prendí la tele y haciendo zapping quedo en el noticiero: "Y ahora el tiempo de los famosos". Recogí las palomitas del microondas y me senté a disfrutar un poco del chismerío antes de empezar con lo planeado:

"A principio de año, cerca del mes marzo, les habíamos contado acerca de la pareja "Poynford", Poynter y Sandford. La cantante twiteo: "qué bueno es estar devuelta contigo", y su supuesto novio nunca se fue a ningún lado. Pero esto no queda allí. Aparte de estar indicando que volvió con el bajista de Mcfly, y de supuestamente dar a conocer lo que vendríaa ser un secreto, estuvimos averiguando un poco más sobre el tema y conseguimos esta foto: (era una foto de ellos dos besándose en un auto, con la fecha de unos días atrás). Por esta ruptura este muchachito habría entrado en rehabilitación, pero entonces, ¿fue por la situación que vivía en ese momento con la cantante, o hay algo más que mantiene al joven preocupado? La verdad es que les deseamos mucha suerte a esta parejita. Y bueno, ya saben cómo son los famosos…"

La noticia me cayó como una bomba. Ni siquiera lo pensé, aproveche que estaría solo y salí de la casa a toda velocidad. No sé si habría alguien más o Danny ya habría vuelto, toque timbre de todos modos rogando que me atendiera él. Me recibió con una sonrisa, pero no le di importancia, aparentemente no sabía lo que estaban pasando. Entré sin que me diera permiso y prendí la tele lo más rápido que pude. Deje que viera la noticia, su noticia. Me lo comía crudo con la mirada, lo observaba fijo y esperaba a que me diga algo, pero como no lo hacía, tuve que empezar con el cuestionario yo:

-¿Eso es verdad?- con mal tono y realmente enojada. Él seguía mirando la pantalla. – ¡Dime que no es verdad!- ya elevando la voz. -¡Dímelo!- y le apagué la tele, aun la seguía mirando inexpresivo. –Mírame a los ojos y dime que no es verdad- me miro a los ojos pero no me contesto (no sé cómo le pudo dar la cara ¬¬). – ¡Maldito imbécil!- y lo abofeteé fuertemente. – ¡Dijiste que querías estar conmigo! ¡¿Por qué me mentiste?- y le volví a marcar mi mano en su cara. –Dime que no es verdad. Me lo hubieses dicho, ¡se lo hiciste ocultar a ella para que no me enterara!- había bajado el tono y se me salían unas lágrimas, aun así le pegue ¬¬. – ¡Me das asco, no quiero volver a verte!- abofeteándolo de nuevo. Su cara de no saber qué contestar y quedarse mirándome fijo y serio me daban más ganas de pegarle. Cuando lo iba a hacer por última vez, levanté mi mano pero me contuve. Le había dejado la mejilla roja y se fruncía un poco porque se la veía venir. – ¡Mierda!- y la baje. Corrí la vista y no espere mucho para irme.

Reaccioné sin pensar, pero es el día de hoy que no me arrepiento. Lo volvería a hacer si fuese necesario. Después de la boda Fletcher, estaba dispuesta a terminar con Javier. Lo seguía pensando, aunque yo no tenía problemas con él, por más de que me sintiera atraída por Dougie, definitivamente algo se había roto ese día. Javier nos notaba distantes y por eso me propuso volver a Argentina, vivir juntos por un tiempo, y ver si podíamos empezar denuevo con la relación que no andaba muy bien. Luego de lo que me entere, imposible decirle que no.

Volviendo a empezar con la ronda, Alex le escribió una carta a Danny, la cual tuve el privilegio de leer antes que nadie, y decía así:

"Lo siento. Si, le dije a Dante que éramos amigos, pero porque no quería que se meta en nada. Además, no somos pareja, tampoco somos amigos, somos algo más, lo sé y lo siento. No me avergüenza salir contigo, es lo más lindo que existe. Pasamos ratos geniales y el hecho de que no haya pasado nada aun, fue porque tenía miedo de que dejemos de pasar esos momentos inolvidables que veníamos teniendo. Aprecio mucho lo que hiciste con Georgia, y que me hayas defendido ante ella. No quiero que nuestro "algo" termine mal. Ahora me pongo a pensar en todo y fui muy tonta, lo sé. De hecho, me siento más tonta escribiéndote esto en vez de decírtelo personalmente, es que me salió trabajo en otro país y es urgente, tengo que estar allí lo antes posible. Por favor perdóname. Te eh dejado mensajes en la contestadora pero no recibo ninguna respuesta. No pretendo que suceda nada después de esto, no me lo merezco, realmente lo siento Danny, me hubiese gustado que esto terminara mejor. Seguramente nos veremos en algún momento. Buena suerte con la banda. Lo siento. Adiós"

La carta llego tarde. Cuando el pecoso la leyó salió lo más rápido que pudo pero Alex ya se había ido, y yo estaba subiendo las maletas al auto. Esa mañana Tom llego con Gio, y a la noche, los tres chicos me organizaron como una despedida y cada uno me regalo algo para que no extrañara ni ellos ni el lugar. No sabía por cuánto tiempo me iba, y a ninguno le gustaba la idea. Tom me regalo un álbum de fotos desde que nos conocimos y un video con todos momentos geniales. Danny me regalo una de sus playeras (sabia que adoraba su ropa y me encantaba "robársela" para usarla) y sus anteojos de sol ya que en Argentina seria verano, y Harry me regalo unas baquetas que tenían pintada la bandera de Inglaterra.

Note triste a Danny y de hecho lo demostró cuando nos sentamos a comer, estaba un poco depresivo y se devoraba todo.

-¿Danny estas bien?

-No askjqedbswqsakjd…

-¡¿Qué?

-askjqedbswqsakjd

-¡Espera!, vengo de un país donde predomina otro idioma, apenas puedo hablar inglés y con mucha suerte entiendo lo que dices. Ahora, ¿puedes desocupar tu boca y contestarme que te sucede?

-Lo siento u.u, es que, yo, tu hermana… U.U

-Sí, sí entiendo :/

-No va a ser lo mismo sin ti- dijo Harry un poco apenado

-¿Con quién voy a mirar películas viejas? ¿A quién se las explicare? U.U- preguntaba Tom preocupado

-Oh cariños, no será la última vez que nos veamos

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?- dijo Danny

-No lo sé aun, cuando estemos mejor, quizá volvamos

-¿A quedarse para siempre?

-No lo sé u.u

-Primero tú hermana, después tú, ustedes chicas acabaran con mi vida u.u xD

-Hahah xD

-¿Y qué hay de Dougie?- pregunto Harry

-No lo sé U.U, saben lo que hizo, no piensen en defenderlo ¬¬ u.u

-No lo haremos, pero, ¿hablaras con él o…?

-No. Creo que no hay nada más para decir.

-Mm. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que Javier venga por ti?

-A ver… como dos horas :) ¿Por qué?

-Primero probarás el postre que hicimos entre los tres

-Mm, no me quiero imaginar que puede resultar de eso xD

-¿Disculpa?

-Seguramente estará delicioso

-Sí, me pareció escuchar eso

-Hahah xD

-Luego jugaremos al TEG y al Monopolio, y por ultimo ya se nos ocurrirá algo

-Muy bien, me gusta este plan :D

Creo que fue unos de los mejores días de mi vida. Nos reímos y nos divertimos como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Cada uno contaba historias, anécdotas, parecíamos niños, nos peleábamos por las fichas, hacíamos bromas tontas, nos reíamos de todo. Seguramente Danny le puso algo al postre (?. Pero como siempre, aparte de que los momentos no duraran todo lo que uno quería, las dos horas se pasaron volando. Ese día desee que Javier fuera impuntual pero no sucedió -.- La despedida fue un poco dura, insistieron en acompañarme al aeropuerto, pero no quise. No sabía cuándo volvería, pero si sabía que me haría mejor.

Cuando llegamos a Bs. As, mamá se enteró que íbamos y nos ofreció estadía en casa. Yo no estaba muy convencida, sentía como que les invadía su casa, y que les quitaba privacidad. Pero no nos quedaba otra u.u Ella insistió en que nos quedemos todo el tiempo que queramos, pero convencí a Javi y consiguió un departamento a unos minutos del centro. Era grande, espacioso, con una linda vista, tenía unas cuantas ventanas que aclaraban todas las habitaciones. Era como un modelo estadounidense o inglés, ya estaba todo decorado, la verdad un lugar hermoso.

Poco a poco íbamos mejorando todo. Salíamos seguido y si no, nos quedábamos en casa mirando películas y comiendo helado. Javier es arquitecto, y cuando llegamos, consiguió trabajo enseguida. Diseñaba muy bien, y muchas empresas lo solicitaban. Por suerte nunca se quedaba sin trabajo. Yo decidí dar clases de batería a unos adorables niños (había terminado todo el curso con Harry, él mismo me había dado el titulo), no me gustaba la idea de quedarme en casa haciendo nada ¬¬. Se podía notar un poco la diferencia y el esfuerzo que le poníamos en arreglar todo. Nos hablábamos todo el tiempo, nos poníamos contentos cuando nos veíamos, no importaba si habían pasado 5min o 1hr, era lindo verlo. Tampoco tenía algo para criticarle, era perfecto por donde lo miraras, me daba la razón y todo lo que quería, me escuchaba, se preocupaba por mí, era ideal. Lo conocía desde antes de mudarnos, habremos tenido 8, 9 años cuando nos vimos por primera vez. Nuestros padres eran amigos y nosotros también, íbamos al colegio juntos, y nos conocíamos muy bien (así que mejores amigos si se puede decir). Cuando nos mudamos Alex paso a ser como nuestra tutora, con unos papeles se hizo cargo de nosotros (no es que nuestros papás nos abandonaron, pero por cuestiones económicas que tenía la familia en aquel entonces, nos mandaron a otro país). A lo que voy, es que no hicimos ese viaje solos, la familia de Javier también se mudó, no vivíamos al lado, pero tampoco tan alejados. Siempre era como que había algo entre nosotros, y ese año lo concretamos. Hace 15 años nos conocemos (casi 16), y 8 que estamos saliendo (casi 9). A los te meses en Bs. As, me propuso casamiento, me llevo a la quinta en donde nos conocimos y después de unas palabras hermosas que me dijo, me tendió un anillo con un diamante. Acepte, nunca lo había dejado de amar y lo de Dougie había sido una cosa del momento, lo tenía que dejar atrás, y esta oportunidad me venía bien para salvar la relación y olvidarlo.

Cambiando de tema, no tenía noticias de Alex, me mandaba un mensaje de vez en cuando para decirme como le iba y si estaba bien pero no me daba más detalles. Dante se había quedado temporalmente con la casa (lo que deberá ser eso D: ). Tampoco sabía nada de Tom y Gio, nos hablábamos por twitter pero los tres coincidíamos que 140 caracteres no alcanzaban para nada -.-#.

Cinco meses más tarde, por abril (ya del 2012), recibí un correo de voz (¬¬ los odiaba, nunca podía abrirlos ¬¬), mi querido y adorable Harry se había podido comunicar de milagro (algo casi imposible, no sé porque no llegaban u.u). Él era el que más me mencionaba en twitter, siempre teníamos un tema de conversación, pero nunca coincidíamos con los horarios -.- El mensaje decía así:

"Hey Maddie, sabes que te extraño mucho, como lo dije antes de que te vayas, no será lo mismo si ti y lo sigo pensando. Tengo un par de alumnas nuevas pero solo vienen a aprender por mis abdominales. Me hubiese gustado que me atiendas así podíamos hablar un poco más, me pude comunicar contigo esta vez, si es que este es tu número y te llega este mensaje, sino alguna afortunada tendrá un mensaje de Harry Judd en su casilla. Ah!, la última cosa, ¿Dónde está tu hermana? ¿A qué país se fue? Danny está muy mal, todos sospechamos que es por ella, no deja que lo ayudemos, su casa es un desastre, hay comida hasta adentro de los almohadones, está muy dejado, no hace ejercicio, come comida chatarra, no se quiere bañar, no quiere gravar las canciones nuevas, ni si quiera deja que Tom se le acerque… Bueno, espero que puedas ayudarme. Te quiero mucho, me gustaría tenerte cerca para abrasarte. Nos veremos en algún momento, adiós."- Sonaba muy apenado, y me partió el alma escucharlo así, además por todo lo que decía y por cómo se sentía Danny, tenía que volver. Pero si lo hacia lo vería a él ¬¬ ¿Y qué hay con eso? ¿Aún seguía sintiendo algo por él? O.o ¬¬, no lo creo. De última no aviso que vuelvo, él no se entera y así no lo veo. Creo que eso es lo mejor. Le comente la idea a Javier (excepto la parte de Dougie), y no estaba muy de acuerdo, sostenía que "ese país" nos había distanciado, pero le jure que sería un viaje de ida y vuelta, era para ver a los chicos, y por otra cosa que después de molestarlo tanto me termino me termino diciendo que sí. Pero me aclaro que viajaríamos cuando termine el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando. Tardo un mes y unas semanas, igual nos fuimos. Cargué todo lo que había traído de Londres (eran como tres valijas), no podía estar sin todas mis cosas. Javier llevaba una mochila de ropa nomas ¬¬.

Le avisamos a Dante que iríamos y también le dijimos cuando bajamos del avión. Le pedí que no diga nada, le quería dar una sorpresa a Harry. Antes de ir a casa, insistí en comprar algo para no llegar con las manos vacías, pero la verdad, es para no creerlo. Lo vi, maldita sea, habiendo tantos lugares en el mundo, ¡¿quién me manda a ir a este? ¡¿Nos teníamos que cruzar en el supermercado? (Peor hubiese sido cruzármelo en el baño, lo sé -.-#)


	6. Chapter 6

•The Way You Make Me Feel ~ Cap.6: Hoping to see you again.2012~

Reconocí su cabello y esa típica bandana que llevaba a todos lados, también esa manera de vestirse (creo que la reconocería a donde fuera). Comprobé que era él cuando se puso de perfil. Estaba con una chica rubia, la tenia de la cintura, le sonreía y se le acercaba demasiado. Ella estaba de espaldas, no la podía ver bien, tampoco pude evitar dejar lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo. Obviamente no había cambiado nada, solo habían pasado nueve meses. Se dio vuelta para mirar, pero justo Javier tomaba delicadamente mi redonda y gigante pansa, mientras me besaba así que no lo vi. Nos fuimos de ese sector, pero de "casualidad" lo veía en todos lados, nunca lo cruzaba de cerca pero parecía que lo hacía apropósito. La chica con la que él andaba se puso al lado mío y estaba mirando unas cremas. Me la quede mirando fijo. También estaba embarazada, y si no eran nueve meses como el mío, andaban por ahí (era muy bonita, reconozco que el duendecillo tenía buen gusto, excepto por la perra de Francesca ¬¬). Casi chocamos las pansas, me miro dulcemente y me sonrió.

-¿8 meses? n.n- me pregunto

-9 :), ¿tu? n.n

-Entrando en la semana del noveno :)

-¿Sabes lo que será?

-Un varón n.n, ¿tu?

-No, no quise saberlo, quiero que sea una sorpresa :)

-:)

-Tengo que irme :). Linda charla, suerte n.n adiós :)

-Gracias n.n, para ti igual. Seguramente nos volveremos a ver n.n. Adiós n.n

(¬¬, me quedo sonando ese "seguramente nos volveremos a ver" ¬¬, lo dijo por "vernos de casualidad" o ¿sabía algo más? ¬¬). Los seguíamos cruzando en todos lados, hasta que nos fuimos y por suerte no los vimos más ¬¬. Cuando llegamos a casa, Dante quedo sorprendido, cuestionaba que no le había dicho nada, pero ni Alex sabía. Javier se ofreció para ayudarlo en algo (y de paso desempacaba), y yo me fui a ver a mi amigo el baterista :3.

Golpee la puerta y de adentro se escucho la voz varonil de Harry:

-¿Quien en?

-La chica de tus sueños- y le sonreí a la mirilla.

-¡Tom! ¡Baja rápido, es Maddie, está de vuelta!- Mientras destrababa la puerta se sentían los pasos atropellados de Tom. Cuando por fin abrió:

-¡Heeey! :D- dije feliz de verlo

-¡Heeey! :D- se notaba su felicidad, pero cuando fue a abrasarme se dio cuenta de todo. Su cara era de pánico, abrió grande los ojos y quedo como petrificado. Cuando Tom termino de bajar la escalera, vino un poco corriendo con su carita de felicidad (parecía un niño en plena navidad), y se freno justo en la puerta, al lado de Harry, quien aun en shock quería decir algo:

-Estas muy…

-Embarazada- completo Tom en un hilo de voz y se desmayo.

Deje que Harry se encargara, ni ahí que lo levantaba a ver si por el esfuerzo me daban contracciones y lo tenía ahí O.o. Despertamos a Tom con agua, aun así no podía creerlo, a ambos le costaba procesar la información, pero lo iban aceptando de a poco

-Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?-Pregunto Tom

-Se los iba a decir el día en que me fui, pero no estaba muy segura, quería que crezca un poco más…

-¿Es de Javier?- dijo Harry

-Si

-¿Y pero por que estas aquí a poco del parto?- volvió a preguntar el rubio

-Quería que su nacionalidad sea inglesa (:

-Hay, que dulce :'3, ya me estoy emocionando :'3

Se había hecho de tarde y Tom me acompaño hasta la puerta de casa. Dante nos presento a su nueva novia Yuko, había venido de Japón como una turista y conoció a mi hermano, me callo bien, era muy dulce y agradable ñ.ñ. No vivían en la misma casa, pero si pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos. Ellos saldrían esa noche, y Javier había quedado en verse con unos amigos. No me gustaba mucho la idea -.-, pero me quede tranquila y relajada, haciendo un poco de origami. No era tan tarde, pero estaba oscuro. El molesto ruido del timbre interrumpió mi tranquilidad. Abrí con seguridad pensando que mi hermano se había olvidado algo, pero no era él.

-¿Que te has olvida…? Por el amor de Dios -.-# ¬¬

-Hey :)- dijo el enano rubio

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¬¬

-Toma, te traje algo, pase por un local y me hicieron un descuento. No es el regalo que toda chica quiere, pero si algo que necesitas- cuando lo mire, era como un tubito O.o

-¬¬, ¿Qué es esto? ¬¬

-Una mirilla para tu puerta xD, veo que todavía no le has puesto una xD

-Ha-ha ¬¬ que gracioso¬¬

-¿Puedo pasar?

-No, la verdad que no

-No importa, lo hare igual- (y lo hizo :O ¬¬). -¿Javier esta?

-No, salió

-¿Y te dejo sola?

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Sí, si los hay. ¡Estas embarazada!, tendría que cuidarte más que nunca, no dejarte sola para salir con su amiga

-¿Perdón? D: ¬¬

Abrió grande sus ojos y cerró la boca. Creo que eso no lo tenía que decir. -U.u espere afuera hasta que se valla, y se subió a un auto con una chica

-Sí, claro, eso lo dices porque no lo soportas

-Es la verdad. ¿Adónde te dijo que se iba?

-Con unos amigos…

-Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención que te enteraras así :S

Había quedado un momento incomodo. Me ponía a pensar que las salidas con amigos entonces ¿eran mentiras? :(. El ya se había instalado en el sillón, había dejado sus cosas por ahí, y se me quedaba mirando

…

-¿Tienes café?- dijo rompiendo el silencio

-No

-¿Sprite?

-No

-¿Pepsi?

-No

-¿Coca?

-No

-¿Jugo?

-No

-¿Agua?

-No

-¿No me ofrecerás nada para tomar?

-No. Vete, no te invite, no te quiero aquí ¬¬

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no ¬¬

-Esa no es una respuesta

-No dijiste que ibas a volver

-Especialmente para que no te enteres, ni me vieras

-Ah, sí.- se levanto y busco una rosa que tenia adentro del abrigo. –Toma, te la iba a dar el día en que te fuiste, pero cuando llegue era tarde y ya te habías ido

-Gracias pero no la quiero

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ya paso. Lo nuestro ya paso

-No es cierto, sino no estarías aquí

-Vine para ver a los otros chicos. ¡¿Después de todo te consideras inocente? Intente acercarme a ti, pero la terminaste eligiendo a ella

-Tú estabas con Javier

-¡Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo!

-¡No lo ibas a hacer!

-¡¿Y tú que sabes?

-¡Solamente lo sé!

-¡Podrías haberme dicho que me querías!

-¡¿Y que ibas a hacer?

-¡Te hubiese elegido!

Me arrinconó lentamente contra la esquina de la pared, poniendo sus brazos extendidos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Enseguida toque mi pansa (sentía unas molestias) y el me siguió haciendo lo mismo. Estaba muy cerca, demasiado, al igual que sus labios de los míos. Ese suave y refrescante aroma a cerezas que provenía de su boca me volvía loca. Aun así algo en el medio nos separaba xD.

-¿Es mío?- me dijo en un tono suave y lindo

-¿Qué cosa?

-El bebé

-No

-Pero yo no use condón

-¡¿Qué? O.O

-Quería tener un hijo contigo, y que cuando sea el momento me dijeras la noticia- ya se me empezaba a quebrar la voz

-Pero veo que no te importo mucho, ahora la que está embarazada es la otra chica

-Ella no es mi pareja, ¡es mi hermana! Quedo embarazada y su esposo la dejo. No le falta mucho para tener, la estaba acompañando a hacer unas compras nomas…

Corrí la vista, ya estaba por llorar. –U.U :(

-Intente estar con alguien más, no lo voy a negar, pero nadie se asemejaba a ti. Todas las noches me acostaba a dormir pensando cuando seria el día en que te vuelva a ver. Realmente eres única y especial. No puedo vivir sin ti, y no quiero volver a perderte- con sus ojos llorosos

-:'(- había hecho que Dougie Lee Poynter dijera cosas como esas, algo increíblemente raro, no podía escapar de él esta vez, pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería seguir sufriendo. –Sabes que ya no podemos hacer estas cosas. Intento salvar mi relación y mi futuro matrimonio

-¿Matrimonio? ¿Te pidió matrimonio? ¡¿Cómo le dio la cara? ¡Te está engañando con otra!

-¡¿Y por que debería creerte?

-Porque nunca diría algo para lastimarte, y si alguna vez lo hice te pido perdón

-Vete

-No, no lo hare. Acabo de decir todas esas cosas, me "abrí", exprese lo que sentía, nunca hice eso, ¡¿todas esas palabras no influyeron en nada?

-Me hubiese gustado que me las dijeras antes, cuando sentía algo por ti

-Se que sigues sintiendo esas cosas

-No

-Al menos trata de recordarlo, yo se que puedes

-No. Me hiciste daño, destrozaste mi corazón. De verdad me dolió lo que hiciste. Yo amo a Javier

-No es cierto. Vi como me mirabas en el supermercado, y yo te miraba de la misma manera, él no recibía tanta atención como yo…

-Vete

-No

-Vete

-No

-Por favor :'(

-No sin antes darte una última cosa…- me tomo el rostro y me beso suavemente. Era el beso más lindo y delicado que me podrían haber dado. Se separo solo (dejándome con las ganas ¬¬), bajo su vista y se fue sin decir nada más. Oh Dios, aun lo seguía queriendo. Quien hubiese dicho que ese beso me haría acordar de todo, de la noche en que nos conocimos, de las peleas, del primer beso, era como si de pronto todos los sentimientos que sentía en aquel momento, y a los cuales tenía olvidados, volvieran a mí de golpe. Me acosté a dormir, habían pasado tantas cosas, mi cabeza no para de maquinar, hablaba por si sola y sacaba todo tipo de conclusiones sin que se lo ordenara.

Me había faltado ver a Danny, y pensaba hacerlo esa mañana, llame antes para corroborar que estaba en su casa:

"Hola, soy Danny Jones, seguramente no estoy en casa o no quiero hablar contigo- con tono muy depresivo. –Me siento como una mierda- en voz más baja"

-Hey Danny soy yo, Maddie, ese es el mensaje más ridículo que escuche en mi vida. Sé que estas ahí, atiéndeme… es urgente. Sé que estas, vamos, no queras hacerme esperar… ¡Daniel Alan David Jones levanta tu maldito trasero del sillón y atiéndeme!

-Hey…- seguía con su tono depresivo

-¿Que sucede?

-Empecé a pensar en tu hermana y eso me deprime

-¿Qué? Pensé que lo tenías un poco superado

-No. Intente llamarla al teléfono, pero no hay nadie allí ni en su casa. Deje mensajes después del tono…

-¿De enserio?

-Sí, un montón. No sé qué es lo que hice mal, pero ahora no puedo seguir adelante. Desde que me dejo, me dijo no te preocupes, estarás bien. Y ahora no puedo creer que se haya ido…

-¿De enserio te dijo eso? O.o

-Si, en un mensaje u.u

-No te atiende el teléfono porque ya no está en Australia

-¡¿Qué?

-Intente decírtelo, pero empezaste a relatarme "She Left Me" y no pude…

-¡Por Dios!, me hubieras interrumpido. ¿Dónde está? Necesito verla, hablarle, tengo que darle algo…

-Abre la puerta, estoy afuera

-¿Qué?

-Sí, abre

Cuando lo hizo, creo que la reacción fue la misma. Ambos quedamos como en shock, por diferentes motivos, pero igual. Tenía una bata de un celeste sucio, y abajo una remera toda rota. Estaba usando unos joggings y unas pantuflas casi descuartizadas. Le había crecido la barba y el pelo. Tenía una mini busardita y unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta el piso

-¿Qué es esto?- tocando su gorda y fofa nueva pansa

-Nada que no se arregle con unas horas de ejercicio. ¿Qué es esto?- tocando la mía

-Nada que no se arregle en unas semanas. Pero Danny, ¿Qué te paso?, apenas puedo reconocerte O.o

-Nada supongo

-¡¿Nada supones? ¿Qué es ese olor?

-¿A qué?

-Como a pescado fresco y a excremento de perro…- se olio su axila e hizo una mueca de desagrado

-Creo que soy yo

-¿Hace cuanto que llevas puesto esa remera?

-Unas semanas creo, la pondré para lavar…

-Te convendría tirarla, o quemarla O.o- se la saco delante mío y se dirigía al baño. –Vamos, báñate que te ayudare con un par de cosas más.

Desde la entrada se podía ver la mugre que tenia la cocina. Estaban todos los azulejos manchados. Parecía que le había puesto una alfombra a toda la casa, pero eran restos de comida, tierra, botellas de todo lo que te imagines. El olor a basura y a de todo un poco que había en ese hogar era impresionante. Empecé a recorrer un poco, tratando de no caerme y de esquivar cada desecho. Hasta que me cruce con el sillón, que tenía todas latitas de cerveza y restos de snaks por todos lados, al igual que la mesita ratona que había enfrente. Pero algo de ésta me llamo la atención. Había un vaso con una sustancia liquida (quiero suponer) y blanca, me acerque para mirar de que se trataba, hasta que Danny me dijo del baño:

-No te acerques mucho, no es bebible. A menos que quieras…

-¿Eso no será...?

-Ni agua, ni gaseosa, te lo puedo asegurar, creo que se puso un poco agrio, hace unos días que está ahí

-Creo que voy a vomi- tar, sí. Abrí un cajón de por ahí y devolví todo

-¡¿Que estás haciendo?- asomándose. –Es baba de caracol, para la cara, se me rompió el frasco y lo puse en un vaso, no tenía otra cosa…

-Perdón- aun tenía arcadas

-Tampoco era para que lanzaras todo sobre mis muebles importados, como si nunca hubieses visto de lo otro…

-¡Por favor!, que asco…

-¿Quieres santiguarte también?

-Haha que "tarado". Bueno, esto es lo que harás. Ahora te bañaras, llame a unas personas para que vengan a limpiar este chiquero. Luego vendrá Harry a buscarte, harás ejercicio con él. Vendré con mi equipo y te arreglaremos la cara, el pelo y demás, no te toques nada de eso. Y después de todo eso, cenaremos juntos y te contare lo de mañana. ¿Alguna duda?

-Si…

¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Es que…

Así me pareció. ¡A trabajar!

-Maddie

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por todo- y cuando se me acerco a abrasarme casi que me desmayo

-No es por nada, pero te abrasare cuando te bañes xD

-Sí, claro xD

-Lávate los dientes también…

-¿Tengo mal aliento?

-Horrible :D- y cuando estaba yendo para el baño, lo llame. –Ah, Danny…

-¿Qué? :)

-Te extrañe mucho :)

-Yo también :)

Llame a la estilista y maquilladora de los chicos Melissa, quien le corto el pelo y me ayudo a afeitarle esa enredadera de comida. Como bien dije cenamos juntos, le conté lo que haríamos a la mañana siguiente y le prepare lo que se iba a poner.

Arregle con Alex para que nos veamos esa mañana en un shopping. Por suerte había amanecido con un tremendo sol y se estaba haciendo un día hermoso. Le comente que tenía una sorpresa para darle, y aunque no le gustaban mucho, me la dejo pasar porque no me veía hace mucho. Algo de todos mis cálculos no salió bien, le dije para vernos a la mañana pero ni me acorde que sería fin de semana y habría más gente de lo normal. El griterío se armo enseguida, la perdimos de vista y tuvimos que buscarla entre toda la multitud. Tome al pecoso de la mano y mientras intentábamos avanzar, le sacaba a toda la que se le acercaba. Fue un acto de kamikasismo(? Llevarlo allí sin seguridad, pero valió la pena

-Permiso, córranse, mujer embarazada y Danny Jones pasando… córranse, permiso…

Grite su nombre y se dio vuelta, pero no lograba vernos entre todas las chicas. No entendían porque gritaban hasta que de apoco se fue formando como un pasillo entre los dos. Habían quedado separados a una gran distancia. Pero eso le permitió a Danny correr un poco y deslizarse de rodillas, hasta quedar enfrente de ella (yo "lloraba" por los jeans)

-Danny… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nunca debí dejarte ir

-¿Qué?

-Alex yo… no debí tratarte como te trate, me arrepentí mucho de eso, perdón…

-Yo soy la que tiene que pedirte perdón, de verdad no quería que Dante se metiera, ni me molestara con eso, pero después me puse a pensar y fui una idiota, tendría que haberlo aceptado. Mi intensión no era irme sin despedirme, pero estabas enojado y no contestabas mis mensajes, no querías hablar más conmigo, y lo acepto

-Yo también fui un idiota, tendría que haberte "frenado", o aunque sea ir hasta Australia, pero me deprimí, me acobarde, sentí que era un inútil y no hice nada. Debí decirte lo que sentía, antes

-¿Sentías?

-Aun siento

-Dímelo

-Eres maravillosa, única en tu especie, nunca había estado con una persona así, que se ría de mis idioteces, que se enoje por razones justas, que me rete si hago algo que está mal, celosa, dulce, graciosa, considerada. No puedo vivir sin ti. Te necesito, ahora y siempre. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres la indicada. Aunque esta frase este muy usada, y quede muy cursi, desde que te vi por primera vez, robaste mi corazón. Quede idiotizado. Esa sonrisa tímida pero cómplice, esos ojos, comunes pero expresivos, me vuelven loco. Al igual que esa nariz, que se mueve cuando te ríes, tu cabello, suave y sedoso. Eres perfecta, en tu totalidad. Te amo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? :) - Saco un anillo de su traje y se lo extendió. Estaba muy emocionada, al igual que yo, que no paraba de secarme los mocos y mojar la cámara. Asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Si? :D

-Si :')- contesto llorando

Las fans empezaron a gritar y a aplaudir como unas descocidas. Danny se levanto, tomando con firmeza la cintura y el cuello de mi hermana, y la besó . Creo que fue uno de los mejores besos que vi, mejor que los de la televisión. Todos los esperamos como hace tres años, y por fin sucedió. Filme todo porque Danny me lo pidió. No sabía que le iba a proponer, pensé que solo iba a hablarle, pero fue lo más lindo de todo. Ahora faltaba yo, Me llamo y me empezó a decir a los gritos más o menos lo que había pasado. Me le aparecí por detrás y le dije:

-Lo sé, lo filme todo :D- se dio vuelta para verme, y casi se desmaya

-Tu estas…

-Embarazada :D

-Yo… seré…

-Tía xD

-¡Oh por Dios!- y nos abrasamos

-Entonces, ¿ahora seré tío? O.o- dijo el pecoso enganchándose de la conversación

-Supongo que sí :D

-Sii ñ.ñ, mi primer sobrinito ñ.ñ- y nos abraso

Estuvimos todo el día juntos, Alex nos conto sobre su trabajo en Australia, y yo les conté un poco sobre las cosas de Argentina. Antes de irnos, Danny fue el baño, y aprovechamos para chusmear un poco xD

-¡¿Cómo es que estas embarazada? ¡No me lo dijiste!

-No se lo dije a nadie, mamá se fue dando cuenta con el tiempo, no quería que se enteraran hasta los dos o tres meses, creo que no estaba preparada para lo que me dijesen

-¿Es de Javier?

-Harry me pregunto lo mismo O.o

-Contéstame, ¿es de Javier?

Justo el otro volvió, y terminamos la charla ahí. Me llevaron hasta casa, y luego se fueron. Al entrar, me encontré con mi prometido sentado en el sillón, serio y tranquilo. Él ya era calmado, pero ahora estaba más de lo habitual. Lo bese y me asome a la cocina haber si estaba Dante.

-Salió con su novia- me dijo. Me quede parada enfrente de él y mirándolo fijo. Lo notaba raro, y presentía que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte

-Cuando dije que este lugar nos distanciaba era cierto

-O.o ¿Por qué? Acabamos de llegar

-Hace tiempo que me estoy viendo con otra chica. Al principio no era más que la hija de un socio, pero se termino poniendo peor

-¿Hace cuanto?

-Desde mis primeros años de trabajo

-¿Por qué dices peor?- mis lágrimas se salían solas. -¿Peor que no pasar por una puerta? Tú entiendes a lo que me refiero. Gracias por decírmelo en la cara

-Lo siento, enserio, no fue porque quisiera. Le debía dinero a su papá y ahora me tiene como su juguete

-Claro, y supongo que nos fuimos a Argentina para que esta chica no te encuentre ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero también quería arreglar las cosas. De verdad lo siento. Quiero estar contigo. Tú sabes que te amo, podemos atravesar esto, no quiero que todos los años juntos se vayan a la basura

-Lo hubieras pensado antes- me acerque y le devolví el anillo. Cuando me estaba yendo, me llamo.

-Maddie

-¿Qué?- dándome vuelta

-¿Qué pasara con el bebé?

-No te preocupes por eso, ni siquiera es tuyo- Le di la espalda dejándolo con las palabras en la boca. Tome mi bolsito y me fui

Alex se había llevado el auto asique tuve que caminar. No podía ir a la casa de Dan, el estaría con mi hermana, y no quería arruinarle todo. Tom había salido con Gio al teatro, y Harry aviso por twitter que Izzy iría a su casa. Más sola imposible. Tom me conto que Dougie se había ido a vivir solo después de que Alex y yo nos fuimos, y me paso su dirección. Se había largado a llover con todo, y yo ahí, en el medio de la calle. Busque el papelito que Tom me había dado, su casa no estaba muy lejos de la mía, así que fui. No quería en realidad, pero no me quedaba otra. Cuando abrió la puerta, su cara cambio bruscamente. De serio se puso contento y preocupado.

-Hey :D, que linda sorpresa :D, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Perdón que venga a esta hora

-Entra, te estás mojando toda, terminaras resfriándote

-Gracias- me sentó al lado del hogar, me trajo una toalla y me había ido a buscar ropa

-¿Viniste caminando hasta aquí en el medio de la lluvia?

-Dante se llevo el auto

-Por Dios

-De verdad lamento invadirte

-Descuida, no invades nada, me gusta tenerte aquí- me tendió una de sus remeritas

-¿Es un chiste?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene? Es una de mis mejores remeras

-Esto apenas me entra en un brazo

-No exageres, te quedara bien

-No te la quiero estirar…

-Ok, te traeré otra- se fue a buscar una, pero se tardaba mucho. Cuando venia paso por la cocina y me trajo una taza de te

-Lo siento, me estoy sintiendo un poco incomoda, será mejor que me valla…- me levanté y cuando colgué la cartera del hombro se puso en frente mío y tomo mis manos

-No te vas a ir, y menos con esta lluvia- se me escapo un suspiro y no le costó nada darse cuenta de que algo me pasaba. -¿Estuviste llorando?

-No…

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada…

-Mira, yo se que Javier te propu…- mirándome las manos. -¿Dónde está el anillo?

-Ya no hay mas anillo, ni nada de eso. Tenías razón, él tenía una amante, y desde antes de que te conociera

-Lo sabía, maldito desgraciado ¬¬. Entonces, eso significa que…

-¿Qué?

-Que… te darás un baño

-¿Qué? O.o

-Sí, báñate, se te pasara el frio, te dejare la ropa por ahí arriba

-Ok O.o

Me di un baño de agua caliente. Tenía razón ¬¬, se me había pasado un poco el frio. Me puse su ropa , y cuando salí estaba dando vueltas por el living un poco nervioso

-¿Está todo bien? O.o

-Sí. No

-O.o

-Ven…- me llevo al balcón, donde apenas se podía sentir la llovizna. Era tan serena y tranquila que casi ni se notaba

-¿Pasa algo?

-Si

-¿Qué?

-Eres mía, y quiero que lo seas siempre- se arrodillo y abrió una cajita que tenía un anillo precioso. –Siempre lo llevo conmigo por si algún día te encontraba. Fui un tonto por dejarte ir. Desde que te conocí cambiaste mi mundo. Quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo, compartir todo, por más pequeño que sea. Te amo . ¿Te casarías conmigo? :)- tarde en responder, es que no sabía que decir. Sus ojitos brillaban y me sonería tan dulcemente

-…yo…

-Claro, entiendo- levantándose y bajando su vista

-Yo quiero que me prometas que siempre estarás conmigo, en cualquier momento. No me dejaras ¬¬, ni me cambiaras por otra ¬¬, y tampoco nos pelearemos-levanto su cabeza de golpe y me sonreía.

-Te lo prometo

-Prométeme que me darás todos los gustos

-Los necesarios y los que pueda

-Y que cuando llegue a vieja, no importa cuánto pese, cuantas arrugas, ni cuantas canas tenga, me seguirás amando

-Te lo prometo :). ¿También me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo :)- me puso el anillo y tomo mi rostro besándome suave y lentamente- Te amo- le dije entremedio

-Y yo a ti

Preparó una cena un tanto romántica O.o, y al final de todo, nos acostamos a dormir. No quería dormir sola, así que le insistí y terminamos durmiendo juntos n.n.

Estaba teniendo uno de esos sueños de los que te cuesta despertar. Sentía algo raro pero aun así no podía levantarme. Recién abrí los ojos cuando sentí a Doug que me llamaba tocándome la espalda y me hablaba:

-Maddie, despierta

-Mm…

-Vamos, despierta…

-¿Por qué?- con tono de dormida xD

-Porque mojaste la cama

-¿Qué?, no, yo no fui

-Sí, vamos, levántate

-No Doug, déjame dormir

-Vamos cariño

-Yo no fui. No me eches la culpa de lo que hiciste a mi

-Vamos…

-¿Adónde?

-Levántate

-Lo limpiare mañana

-No. ¡Vamos!

-¿Te importaría si duermes en el sillón?

-Cariño, levántate, cambiare rápido las sabanas con pipi y vuelves a dormir

-No… además, eso no es mío

-¡No lo niegues!

-Déjame dormir

-No. Levántate

-Está bien, soñaba con inodoros, lo siento, ¿puedo seguir un ratito más?

-No

-Doug, me estoy empezando a molestar

-Pero quizá sea algo del bebé, no se…

-Creo que me tendría que haber dado OHOH- y sostuve mi pansa

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo razón?

-No, es una contracción, y una fuerte

-¿Qué? ¿De enserio? Hay no, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- se me salió un grito del dolor, que lo ponía peor. -¡Ah! ¡Me estas asustando! ¿Qué hago?

-No lo sé, llama a alguien, ¡llévame al hospital!

-Sí, sí… ¡Tom no atiende!

-¡Pon mi maldito trasero en el auto y llévame a un hospital!- mi tono se elevaba y era muy parecido al de enojada :B

Ni bien llegamos, me llevaron a la habitación y prepararon todo. Le dije a Doug que llamara a alguien, no faltaba mucho para que comenzara el trabajo de parto y todos me habían dicho que les avisara cuando sea el momento.

"-Harry, lamento la hora, pero ya esta viniendo."


	7. Chapter 7

•The Way You Make Me Feel ~ Cap.7 Parte 1: Wedding plans & more.2012~

-Ok Señorita Poynter, la dilatación es correcta, vamos a comenzar- dijo el doctor

-¿Señorita Poynter?

-Le tengo que pedir que se retire- le dijo a Doug

-No ¬¬

-Pero él no puede estar aquí…

-¡Pero va a quedarse! ¡Ahh! ¡Saque este bebé ya!

-Ok, póngase esto- y le dio un traje especial y un barbijo

Doug se coloco al lado mío y sostenía mi mano.

-Muy bien, ahora, respire y a la cuenta de tres puje, ¿ok? Respire y puje, respire y puje…

-¡Ahhhh!

-No, no, no grite, respire y puje

-¡¿Usted me está silenciando?

-Cariño…-me dijo Doug

-Pero me está silenciando…

-Respire…

-No querrá meterse con una embarazada

-Vamos Maddie, respira y puja

-Eso intento

-¿Quieres que te cante?

-No. ¡Sí!, ¡canta!- (gritos y pujidos)

-"Just remember to smile, smile, smile…"

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Crees que puedo sonreír ahora?

-"Every thing was going just the way I plan, the broccoli was done…"

-¡No! Ahh…

-Puje, puje- me decía el doc.

-"Every body knows the end, when the curtain hits the floor…"

-¡No! ¡Otra que no sea tan triste! ¡mmm!- (sonido de fuerza :B)

-¡Ya no se que cantar!

-Mejor no cante, su voz no es agradable- le dijo el partero

-¡¿Disculpe? ¡No querrá meterse con un bajista!

-¡Ahh!

-Ok ok, ya casi, ya casi

-Dougie se asomo a ver y comento

-Oh, ¿qué es eso negro? ¿Es el pelo del bebé?

-No, ese es el pelo de su mujer

-¡Dougie!- volvió al lado mío, y me agarro la mano nuevamente, pero esta vez se la apretaba inconscientemente

-¡Mi mano, mi mano!

-Ya casi, ya casi, el ultimo empujoncito…

-¡Ahhh!

-¡Esta afuera!- dijo el doc. Con una sonrisa, mientras se escuchaba el llanto del bebé. –Es una linda y dulce beba :D

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Es una niña! :D- dijo Doug

-:D! ¡la quiero ver! :D

-Enseguida se la damos, la limpiaremos primero :)

Doug me beso y me abrazo, luego se asomo por la puerta para ver si había venido alguien y estaban todos afuera: Tom, Gio, Alex, Danny, Harry, Izzy, Dante, Yuko, Jazzie (la hermana de Doug), y Sammy (su mamá). Lo miraban fijo y atentos a lo que iba a decir

-¡Es una niña! :D- todos festejaban y lo abrazaban, estaban muy contentos y la querían ver :)

Justo volvió y el médico nos la traía.

-Es una beba muy saludable :)

-Muchas gracias! :D- dijimos a la par

La cargue primero, por supuesto que yo ya estaba llorando. Por suerte estaba tranquila, se había dormido un poco

-¿Sabes cómo se va a llamar?

-No… pero sé que su apellido será Poynter :)

-:D, ¿puedo cargarla? :)

-Claro :)- la tomo delicadamente en sus brazos y mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla le cantaba en voz baja y muy armoniosa

-"Little Joanna's got big gray eyes, coconut cream and coffee colored hair (?, I could die lying her arms, where castles are made of sand we star to dance- (moviéndose lentamente de un lado a otro)- but only the music is bleeding when crickets replace the band. You will always be my sun kissed trampoline, you go up and down in my heart, turn into jelly beans, and I'm starting to believe that danger's never near when Joanna is here"- (con el tono de la canción xD)

-:) ¿te gusta ese nombre? (:

-Si :), ¿podemos dejárselo? :)

-Por supuesto :)- me dio una beso largo, y me devolvió a la hermosa beba. –quizá sea un poco rápido, pero me gustaría que Alex y Harry sean sus padrinos :)

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo n.n

Entraron todos juntos a vernos, y fue la oportunidad para conocer a su mamá, que en mi vida la había visto (creo que nos caímos bien n.n). Habían comprado un montón de globos y peluches para Joanna, que de a poco íbamos trasladando a la nueva casa. Sí, sí, la nueva casa dije. El enano me había comprado una casa para la beba y yo desde antes de tenerla, la idea era habitarla los tres, pero si no me arreglaba con él, de todos modos quería que viviéramos allá, era un lugar más seguro y espacioso. Tenía un gran jardín, con un montón de plantas y como un mini arroyito que pasaba por todos lados. También tenía unas cuantas habitaciones, quizá era un poco espaciosa, pero era cálida y acogedora. Los primeros meses fueron indescriptibles, mis ojeras llegaban hasta los talones, no podía dormir bien, me despertaba cada quince minutos, pero por suerte no fue tanto, Jo era muy tranquila y no lloraba casi nunca. Entre esos meses la bautizamos, y como había dicho, Harry y mi hermana fueron sus padrinos, no hicimos una fiesta grande ni nada, sino que una reunión para nosotros no más. Nos encantaba comprarle ropa, y cuando salíamos de compra, nos fijábamos en todo para amueblar la casa.

Una tarde tocaron el timbre y cuando abrí era Francesca:

-Wow , ¿qué es eso?

-Es un bebé. Oh cierto, no conoces uno de estos tu naciste de un huevo

-¿De enserio? ¿Qué soy? Un hermoso pavo real seguramente

-No, un pterodáctilo

-Hubieras dicho un animal más reciente, los pterodáctilos son de la prehistoria

-Justamente por eso, mira tus arrugas. ¡¿Qué demoños estás haciendo aquí? ¬¬

-No es de tu incumbencia, zorra

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así en mi propia casa?

-Te trato como quiero y en donde quiero

-No de enserio, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿te peleaste con tu novio y vienes a ver al mío? A cierto, ya no tienes uno

-Ha-ha ¬¬

-Dougie está conmigo ahora, tenemos esta hermosa beba, y esta hermosa casa. No pensamos en tener una perra como mascota, quizá en unos años cambiemos de parecer y te llamemos :)

-Frankie- dijo Dougie por detrás de mí. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¡Dougie!- y cuando fue a pasar él le dijo:

-No, no, quédate ahí, no vas a pisar nuestra propiedad

-¿Qué?

-Solo vienes porque seguro tienes un problema, pero ya no mas, vete, y no te quiero ver ni siquiera cerca de la cuadra ¬¬- le cerró la puerta en la cara y me tomo de la cintura. –Lo de la mascota estuvo bueno- me dijo y me beso

-Eso que no escuchaste lo del pterodáctilo

-Si lo hice :), ¿estás bien?

-Sí, solo que no pensé en volver a verla alguna vez

-¿Te dijo algo que no sepa? ¬¬

-No no, quédate tranquilo- y lo bese

Cuando nos fuimos a dormir, había enganchado un poco el sueño. Me di vuelta hacia adentro, y cuando abrí un poquito los ojos, me encontré con los de él mirándome

-"¿Qué carajo?"- le dije un poco dormida- no hagas eso, me asuste u.u

-Me gusta verte dormir, te ves tan tranquila

-¿Disculpa?

-Haha xD

-¿Sucede algo o solo no puedes dormir?

-¿Tu te enteraste que Joey era mi hija el día que te dije que no había usado condón?

-¿Qué?

-Por favor contéstame, eso está dando vueltas en mi cabeza y no me deja tranquilo, quizá sea algo estúpido, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso…

-No. Ese día lo confirme, pero siempre lo pensé, lo sentía. Solo pateaba cuando escuchaba Mcfly, incluso cuando te cruce en el supermercado y cuando viniste a hablarme, jamás lo hizo cuando Javier tocaba la pansa o cuando estaba cerca

-¿Querías tener un bebe conmigo?

-Sí, no sé si en ese momento, quizá me lo tendrías que haber preguntado antes, pero sí

-Tendríamos que ir viendo lo de la boda y la luna de miel

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para hablar de eso?

-Quiero conocer a tu familia

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-Te aseguro que no querrás hacerlo

-Te amo

- O.o Y yo a ti :)

-Te dejo dormir tranquila :)- me dio un besito y se dio vuelta.

No había entendido mucho esa conversación, ¿por qué estaba pensando esas cosas? Al otro día me levante y cuando fui al comedor estaba Dougie y Joan que me esperaban

-¿Qué hora es?- dije toda dormida xD

-Las doce :)

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste dormir tanto? ¡Tengo que levantarme antes de las nueve para ocuparme de la beba y de la casa!

-Pero yo me encargue de la beba…

-¡No, no importa!

-¿Qué sucede? Te veías cansada, te deje dormir unas horas más, puedo cuidarla

-No, yo tengo que hacerlo

-¿No confías en mi? ¿Piensas que no puedo hacerme cargo de ella?

-No puedes hacer todo

-Me estás diciendo que no puedo alimentar ni cambiar una beba, ¡me estás diciendo inútil! ¡¿Por qué quieres hacerlo todo sola si sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Para que después no reconozcan que eres una mala madre?- quede helada, ese comentario me dolió muchísimo. También había sido un poco dura, pero él se paso.

-¿Mala madre? Solo trato de darle lo mejor- la tome delicadamente de sus brazos y la lleve a la habitación donde prepare el bolso con sus cosas, tome unos abrigos y me fui al único lugar donde me bancaban (?, a lo de Alex.

Desde hace rato ya que estaba viviendo con Danny (por supuesto avise antes y ninguno tuvo problema). Nos recibieron muy bien, hacía rato que no nos veíamos y nos hablamos la vida más o menos. Cuando estábamos comiendo unos snaks sonó el timbre y Dan se encargo de ver quién era. Tardaba en venir, y después de un rato dejamos a la beba en el living y fuimos a ver con quien hablaba. Cuando nos íbamos acercando vimos que estaba hablando con la rubia siliconada de Georgia. Cuando ella nos vio, agarro a Danny de donde pudo y lo beso. Este empezó a moverse para todos lados tratando de separarse, pero la rubia no lo soltaba. Si algo faltaba para mi hermana era eso. Alex los separo fuertemente, tomo un poquito de distancia y de un puñetazo le rompió la nariz a esa degenerada.

-¡Te dije que te alejaras!- le dijo furiosa

La nariz de Georgia había quedado un poco deforme y le sangraba, ella gritaba y lloraba del dolor, Danny había quedado duro y como shockeado (al igual que yo) O.O. Alex cerró la puerta y se lo quedo mirando con una mirada casi asesina. No habrán pasado más de diez segundos que después de mirarse fijo y serio se empezaron a besar apasionadamente . Danny la levantó calzándola en su cadera y mientras se besaban la llevo arriba.

-No hagan mucho ruido, me gustaría poder ver y escuchar la televisión. Desubicados.

Me fije si alguien venía y me cargue tres copitas de un whisky que había por ahí y lo volví a poner en su lugar para que no se enteraran que se lo tome xD. Me quede en el sillón mirando una película que me hacia llorar y en sima recordaba la discusión con Doug y me ponía peor, trataba de hacerlo en silencio para que Jo no se despertara, y en una de esas me quede dormida. Sentía que me acariciaban el rostro, creo que el whisky empezaba a hacer un poco de efecto. Abrí un poquito los ojos pero no tenía idea de quién era.

-¿Dougie?

-Estoy aquí

-No quiero perderte

-No lo harás. Vamos a casa.- les dejo una notita sobre la mesa, y me cargo mientras llevaba a la beba.

Al otro día me levante y cuando fui al comedor estaba Dougie y Joan que me esperaban

-¿Qué hora es?- dije toda dormida xD

-Las doce :)

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste dormir tanto? Tengo que levantarme antes de las nueve… Espera, estoy teniendo un deja vu. ¿Todo fue un sueño?

-No

-¿Realmente sucedió?

-Sí, y lo siento. No eres una mala madre, estaba enojado y…

-También lo siento. No sé porque reaccione así. Si puedes hacerte cargo de ella y confió en ti más que en nadie. Es que siempre me dijeron que era mala para todo y que nunca iba a poder cuidar a un hijo así. Me lo remarcaron toda la vida, y toda mi vida quise demostrar lo contrario. Disculpa por enojarme contigo u.u

-¿Quien te decía esas cosas?

-Mis tías, mis abuelas, principalmente mi mamá

-¿Y tu papá nunca hizo nada?

No. Nunca dijo ni una palabra cuando mi mamá me lo decía, supongo que opinaba lo mismo :/

-Lo siento- se acerco y me beso. Le di unos besos a Jo y cuando la fui a cargar me la alejo. –No no, no tenemos tiempo, sácate el pijama y prepárate que nos tenemos que ir

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-Es una sorpresa

-¬¬No me gusta que no me digas a donde vamos ¬¬, tengo que bañarme, prepararme… ¬¬

-xD no te vera nadie más que nosotros- mirando a la beba y besándole su cabecita n.n. –Vamos, comeremos en el camino n.n

Me llevo en auto, no se por donde porque la verdad no preste atención, pero terminamos como en una playa, donde el agua era cristalina y a lo lejos se veía muy azul. Su arena estaba "limpia", no había basura en ella, y encima había tocado un día húmedo y soleado que hacía más linda la situación. Me hizo sacar los zapatos, cargo a la beba y nos acercamos a la orillita, no había mucha gente y en la zona donde estábamos, prácticamente éramos los únicos.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Quería que lo vieras, el otro día que discutimos te iba a traer, pero no salió como planee

-Es hermoso

-Aquí es donde nos casaremos

-¿Qué?

-¿No te gusta?

-Sí sí, es que…

-Ya tengo todo arreglado, falta que sea sábado y listo. Seria de color rojo y blanco, porque sé que te gusta el rojo. Se hará al aire libre, pero si llueve ves esa casa de allí- señalando una un poco alejada, pero cerca a la vez. –Allí haremos la fiesta. De aquí se ve pequeña, pero ya la estuve viendo y es grande, entraran muchas personas :)

-Wow, de verdad quieres casarte ¿no?

-¿Tu no?

-Si si, pero con todo esto, lo de la beba… quizá sea un poco rápido ¿no crees?

-No. Me quiero casar lo antes posible, quiero gritarle a todo el mundo que eres mi esposa

-Hah… :)

-¿Hay algún problema? Me gustaría saberlo

-…

-Dímelo, ¿Por qué no estás tan contenta o ansiosa como yo? Si quieres puedes elegir a dónde iremos de luna de miel…

-No es eso…

-Siento que pasamos por tantas cosas, y ahora no te quieres casar :/

-Es que, ¿Quién cuidara a Jo? Nosotros estaremos de un lado para otro, ¿y la beba?

-Nosotros podremos hacerlo…

-Quizá tendríamos que esperar unos años hasta que Joey crezca, ¿no te parece?

-No, no me parece. Después no podremos hacerlo, en unos años mas tendremos que encargarnos de otros niños

-¿Otros niños?

-Vamos a demostrarles a tus familiares de que podemos llevar una gran familia adelante :D

-Haha :$ Te amo :)

- y yo a ti :)

Al otro día, llame a lo de Danny, tenía ganas de hablar con él.

-Hey Dan n.n

-Hey Mad- con tono triste

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien? O.o

-Ehh si sí. Alex no está aquí…

-No, es que quería hablar contigo…

-¿De enserio?

-Si :) ¿Estas disponible ahora?

-Si ¿por?

-¿Nos vemos en el café de siempre?

-Sí, genial. En unos… quince minutos ¿está bien?

-No, ya estoy aquí esperándote

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué siempre llegas antes y me avisas después?

-Haha costumbre supongo :D

-Ok ¬¬, te guste o no nos vemos en quince minutos. Te quiero, adiós

Al rato :B…

-Hola cariño :D

-¡Hola! :D- nos abrasamos ñ.ñ- ¿Donde está Jo?

-Dougie se la llevo a visitar a la abuela :)

-Oh… ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy muy bien n.n, ¿Qué hay de ti? Te note mal…

-Sí, es que Alex está muy rara

-D: ¿Qué tiene?

-¡No lo sé! D: Esta muy rara, tiene cambios de humor muy bruscos, primero me trata bien, y a los minutos mal, se enoja y no me habla. Últimamente todo le da asco, el otro día le prepare su comida favorita…

-¿Su comida favorita o tu comida favorita?

-…Bueno en realidad, mi comida favorita, pero a ella también le gusta, y me la rechazo D:. Ya van un par de veces que me pide que le compre unas cosas rarísimas, pero salgo por toda la cuidad, no las encuentro, y ¡después se enoja conmigo!

Oh por dios O.O, creo que ya se lo que tiene O.O Me había quedado pensando y un poco tildada.

-¿Me esperas unos segundos?, voy al baño y vuelvo :)

En el baño llame a Alex:

-¡Hey! ¬¬ tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente

-Está bien ¿ahora?

-Si puede ser…

-Si si, ¿en el café de siempre?

-¡No!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… esta en reparación…

-Oh… entonces ¿en donde quieres?

-¿En la plaza? O.o

-Ok, salgo para allá

-Ok, nos vemos

Cuando volví…

-Perdón la demora :)

-Está bien :)- saque un papelito y le anote unas cuantas cosas- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Estas son las cosas que le gustan y las que no. Intenta impresionarla todo un día, desde que se levanta hasta que se van a dormir

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, regálale flores, chocolates, llévala a cenar al lugar que le guste, no sé, yo te doy la idea, tú piensa el resto

-¿Estas apurada?

-Sí, lo siento cariño, me acaban de llamar y es urgente…

-¿Paso algo?

-No no, es que también me están esperando por eso…:/ prueba con eso, si no resulta te ayudaré con otra cosa :)

-Ok gracias :)- fui a sacar un poco de dinero- yo los pago no te preocupes…

-Insisto :)- deje la plata ahí arriba, lo abrasé y salí rápido.

Llegue y ya estaba allí. Pero antes de abrazarla y saludarla le tire todo rápido:

-Danny me dijo que tienes cambios de humor, todo te da asco y que lo mandabas a buscar cosas que no conseguía por ningún lado, a lo que yo llamo antojos- le mire la pansa y volví a mirarla. -¿Estas embarazada?

-Si :')

-Oh mi dios :'D, ¡voy a ser tía! :D- y la abrace. -¿Quién mas lo sabe? :D

-Nadie más…

-¿Y Danny no se dio cuenta? D:

-Por lo que se ve, no…

-¿Y cuando se lo dirás?

-Pronto…

-¿Qué harás con mamá y papá?

-No lo sé, siempre fueron tan duros contigo…

-Y no quieres que te pase lo mismo, te entiendo. Pero no dejaras que eso te influya en algo. A mí me lo decían porque era mala en todo, pero tú sabrás como cuidarlo, además sabes hacerlo. Tener hijos fue nuestro sueño desde chicas y que mejor que tener hijos con la persona que amas, a menos que Danny no quiera O.o igual lo dudo :P

-Lo sé. Es que no se qué hacer

-Primero deberías decirle al padre, quizá él te ayude a decidir que es mejor- ella se había quedado tildada pensando. – ¿Alex?...

-¿Si?

-No estarás pensando en ocultarlo todo, esperar que pase un poco el tiempo y después decirles, ¿o sí? O.o

-De hecho si

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué les dirás? "Hola mamá, ya han pasado seis años, estoy casada, con dos hijos y esperando el tercero, ¿cómo esta todo?" ¡No!

-¡Entonces no se qué hacer!... espera, ¿dijiste tercero? O.O

-Deberías decírselo, estarán tan orgullosos de que su hija favorita este esperando un bebé :)

-No digas eso, también están orgullosos de ti, Joan los hizo abuelos por primera vez

-Sí, pero a ninguno le gusto, ni si quiera se pusieron contentos cuando llame para decir que había nacido

-¿Por qué?

-Sostenían que era muy "joven", que no podría hacerme cargo, que lleva mucho trabajo, que el sueldo que ganaba no me iba a alcanzar, y que tarde o temprano ese bebé iba a terminar con ellos. Ni siquiera me preguntaron el sexo o el nombre

-Oh cariño, lo siento, no sabía eso- y me abraso

-A veces me gustaría que confiaran en mí, que me apoyaran, por supuesto que no se cuidar a un bebé, soy la última, nunca me hice cargo de uno, pero por lo menos que me enseñaran, me aconsejaran, me ayudaran

-Ahora menos ganas me dan de decirles

-¡No! Créeme que les encantará noticia :D

-No lo sé, yo no soy su favorita tampoco

-"No jodas, Dante nunca les dio bola", él era el rebelde, eso les molestaba. Y yo, la deshonra familiar, desde chica hice un montón de actividades para llamar su atención, te acuerdas de que solo ustedes dos me iban a ver a mis presentaciones de cualquier cosa, ellos nunca iban, pensaban que gastarían dinero al divino botón. La verdad nunca entendí porque, toda mi vida me pregunte que había hecho mal, ¿ser despistada? ¿Chocarme o tirar cosas? ¿No hacer lo que ellos querían? ¿No tener talento? No lo sé, ¿En que se basaban para decirme todas esas cosas? Tampoco lo sé. Mis propios padres me tiraron abajo, ¿cuándo viste algo parecido? Por suerte Dougie me ayuda a superarlo :)

-Nunca más lo vuelvas a decir

-¿A qué? O.o, dije tantas cosas…

- que no tienes talento. Eres una excelente baterista, que aprendió de uno de los mejores, y haces las mejores películas cómicas - románticas, tienes uno de los mejores sueldos, y con eso puedes criar a una hermosa beba, mantener una casa divina, y si quieres puedes criar un chancho o toda una granja. Eres muy fuerte cariño. Nunca bajes los brazos. Te amo- y nos abrasamos (nuevamente)

-:') Gracias, yo te amo a ti :)

Danny siguió mi consejo, y la mañana de Alex comenzó así:

-Buenos días amor- dijo Danny agachado al costado de la cama, con un girasol en su mano, y casi pegado a mí hermana

-Hey :3 ¿Que es ese olorcito floral? :)

-Te traje un girasol :)

-Oh… gracias

-¿No te gusta?

-Sí, sí, no son mis preferidas, pero me gustan… (:- (MENTIRA, NUNCA LE GUSTARON, SIEMPRE PENSO QUE ERAN LAS FLORES MAS SONSAS DE TODO EL PLANETA). -¿Qué estamos festejando?, que yo recuerde no es nuestro aniversario

-No, pero hoy pasare todo el día contigo, y quiero tratarte como una reina :)

-Awwn :)

-Te traje el desayuno… quise que te sintieras un poco como en tu casa, y te prepare unos tocinos, un huevo, mantequilla, jugo…

-Pero ese es un desayuno norteamericano, que yo recuerde, nunca comí algo así en Argentina- cuando puso la bandeja sobre la cama, vio toda la mezcla, y conteniéndose las arcadas, salió rápido para el baño…

-Con solo decir que no te gustaba alcanzaba O.o

-No es eso, lo siento. No estoy acostumbrada a todas esas cosas por la mañana

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si si, estoy mejor

-Debería llevarte a un medico…

-No, estoy bien :)

-Bueno. Si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo un poco más porque si no te gusto el desayuno, menos te gustara el almuerzo…

-¿Qué habías preparado?

-No me acuerdo el nombre, pero tiene una salsa picante y lleva frijoles

-Oh… ok

-¿Te gusta?

-No

-Déjame preparar otra cosa…- beso su frente y se dirigió a la cocina. –Ah cierto, alquile unas películas para después…- le decía desde allí

-¿Si? :D

-Sí, pensé que te gustaría ver Freddy, Jason, y la que se pelean los dos, pero como no sabía cuál te gustaría más, alquile las tres, para hacer como una maratón…

-O.O

-¿Te parece bien?

-Seguro O.O- odiaba tanto como yo las películas de terror, así que cuando llegue el momento tendría que ver que haría para escaparse de eso

Ella sintió como algo que se caía se dispersaba por todo el suelo. -¿Danny? ¿Qué fue eso?

-…

-Dan… ¿Estás bien?

-Si… si "demoños"- dijo por lo bajo

-Dan…

-Estoy bien…

-¿Qué se cayó?- no tenían muchas cosas de vidrio, y tuvo un presentimiento que más o menos le indico que podría llegar a ser

-"Maldición, estúpido florero"- volvió a decir por lo bajo, para eso Alex ya se había asomado y se iba acercando a la cocina- ¡Cuidado! Hay vidrios por todos lados

-¿Qué se cayó?

-Un ridículo florero de por ahí…

-¿Tenia pintitas verdes?

-Si ¿Por?

-¡Ahh! D:

-¿Qué sucede? Te comprare otro igual si quieres…

-¡No hay otro igual!

-¡Lo conseguiré!, lo prometo, no pensé que le tenias tanto afecto, tampoco era tan lindo…

-Lo hizo mi tátara abuela, ¡viene en mi familia por generaciones! D:

-O.O Lo siento O.O

-¡Ahhh!- y protestando se volvió a meter en la cama

-Demoños- venia susurrando el pecoso, y seguido se sentó a su lado en la cama. -¿Cariño?

-No tengo ganas de hablar ahora…

-¡Lo siento!, no fue mi intensión…

-Estabas bailando en la cocina y lo tiraste ¬¬

-Noo…- haciéndose el disimulado. –De verdad lo siento… "perdonar es una de las reglas de la vida"…

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¬¬

-Ehh…

-Daniel, ¡¿de dónde sacaste eso? ¬¬- ya se estaba molestando

-Estaba buscando un libro de recetas y encontré un cuaderno, y lo leí… De hecho está muy bueno :D

-¡No Daniel! ¡Sabes que odio que hagas eso!- ya elevando la voz- ¡No está terminado! ¡No me gusta que lean mis historias y menos que mires mis cosas!

-Pero fue accidental…

-¡Pero lo sabes! Y cuando viste mi cuaderno, lo tendrías que haber dejado- se levanto y se estaba yendo, y cuando se acordó, se volvió a asomar. –Y ni pienses que voy a ver a esos desquiciados y sus cierras ¡odio las películas de terror! ¬¬- y se fue.

Como no vería las películas con él, termino optando la idea de llevarla a pasear a un shopping. Pasarían unos documentales que a él le parecían interesantes. Cuando terminaron de ver uno, se atrevió a hablarle y como todavía seguía ofendida, había una distancia entre ellos.

-¿Qué te pareció el documental?

-Eh… estuvo…

-Había otro de Moda, pero pensé que no te iba a gustar, o que te aburriría…

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Pasaron un documental de mi profesión y me llevaste a ver uno de unos aburridos trenes? No lo puedo creer… ¬¬

En eso se les acerco un muchacho, dirigiéndole la palabra a Alex

-Disculpa :D

-¿Si?

-¿Tu eres Alex? ¿La diseñadora y escritora? :D

-Sí, soy yo :D

-Wow... nunca pensé que te vería en persona, voy a todos tus desfiles, tienes un increíble gusto para la moda, me encanta tu ropa :D

-¡Gracias! :D

-Ah, y en cuanto tus historias, ¡geniales!, las he leído todas :D

-Eso es asombroso :D ¿Cómo es tu nombre? :D

-Carlos, también soy de Argentina :D

-Wow, "Hola entonces" :D

-¿Podemos tomarnos una foto?

-Seguro :D

-¿Te molestaría?- le dijo a Danny extendiéndole la cámara

-No ¬¬…- y la saco, pero se notaba molesto. –Hola…- le dijo al muchacho para hacerse notar

-Hola

-Soy Danny Jones…

-Ah…, mira tú

-¿No me conoces?

-Daniel- le dijo Alex

-No, la verdad que no :), pero siempre es bueno conocer a alguien ¿no? :), bueno, me tengo que ir, no los quiero interrumpir, eres muy hermosa n.n, y te ves muy linda :D

-¡Oh :D, gracias! :D

-Un gusto Alex :D

-El gusto es todo mío n.n- se saludaron y él se fue, pero mientras el muchacho caminaba Danny le decía:

-¡Soy Danny Jones de Mcfly! D:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡No me reconoció!

-¿Tenía que hacerlo?

-Soy Danny Jones de Mcfly

-¿Y?

-¡¿Por qué te vestiste así? ¬¬

-¿Ahora me vas a decir cómo me tengo que vestir? Me conociste así, y no voy a cambiar porque alguien me dijo que estaba linda y te molesto

-Pero tú eres mía ¬¬

-Todavía no es legal, además eso no tiene nada que ver, al menos él me dijo que me veía bien, tú no me dijiste ni si quiera eso…

-Pero sabes que lo pienso

-¡¿Cómo lo puedo saber si nunca te escuche decirlo? Todavía no leo mentes…

-No me gusta que los demás alaguen a mi chica

-Y tampoco te gusta que me reconozcan a mí y a ti no

-No es cierto…

-¡Si lo es! Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso porque no soy tan conocida en lo que hago. Y por el lado de los celos…

-¿Los celos? ¡No estoy celoso!

-Si lo estas, y no me interrumpas porque no termine. Por ese lado, me molesta que seas tan celoso, porque yo no digo nada de todas tus fans, ellas te tocan todo, es más, firmas (como poco) boobies, dejaste que una de ellas te tocara el trasero y nunca te dije nada. Y porque alguien me dice cosas que tú no, ¿te pones así? No, no mi querido, las cosas no serán así.

No se atrevió a contestarle, siguieron recorriendo el shopping sin hablarse y con la misma distancia con la que hablaban. Cuando ya era de noche, se subieron al auto, aun sin hablarse, y ante la duda de no saber a dónde iba Alex corto el silencio:

-¿A dónde estamos yendo?- aun seria

-¡Ah por fin me hablaste!

-¿No me ibas a hablar hasta que yo no te hable?

-… Nunca dije eso…

-¿Adonde estamos yendo? ¬¬

-Reserve una mesa en un restaurant cercano… y aquí llegamos

-Wow

Al bajarse los atendió un mesero:

-Señor Jones, su mesa esta lista

-Muchas gracias James :)

-Por aquí…

-Wow, este lugar es bellísimo- acoto mi hermana :B

Realmente era bellísimo, muy lujoso y elegante. Después de haber ordenado, y cuando les trajeron los platos, se acercaron unos señores a cantar a su mesa. Automáticamente Alex dejo de comer, los odiaba, la ponían muy nerviosa y le cerraban el apetito. Al ver su cara de culo, Danny les hacía señas para que se vayan, pero como hablaban otro idioma no entendían, y hasta que no se levantó para echarlos, no se iban. A la hora del postre, les trajeron uno que Danny había ordenado especialmente para los dos.

-Mm… esto es delicioso- dijo Dan

-¿Si? Parece rico

-Deberías probarlo

-No lo sé…

-¿Por qué? Anda pruébalo :)

-¿Qué tiene?

-Nueces y crema, pruébalo…

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en que lo pruebe?, ni que fueras a pedirme matrimonio devuelta, poniendo el anillo en el postre…

-Ah…- (poniéndose un poco nervioso). -…No…

-Ok… además no me gustan las nueces… voy al baño, ahora vuelvo

-Ok, déjame ordenar otra cosa por ti…

-¿No quieres que te diga mejor?

-No ;)

-Ok, ahora vuelvo

…

-Aquí está el postre que ordeno- dijo el mesero dejándolo en la mesa y retirándose

-Mm, se ve rico :D- comento Al

-:D- cuando estaba por llevarse una cucharada a su boca, le dijo: -El mesero me dijo que la canela que tiene este postre lo hace único, no hay nada que lo iguale :D

Antes de contestar dejo la cucharada en el platito y después dijo: -Soy alérgica a la canela…

-D: Oh, ¡lo siento! D:

Volvieron a su casa y después de un rato, Alex lo andaba buscando por todos lados y no lo encontraba, salió afuera y lo vio sentado en una hamaca colgada de un árbol, que antes no había visto

-Esto es nuevo- le dijo haciendo que el otro pegara un salto y se diera vuelta

-Oh, me asustaste…

-Lo siento… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Es una noche calurosa y tranquila, quería tomar un poco de aire…

-¿Puedo?- señalando la hamaca que tenia al lado suyo

-¡Si seguro! las puse para ti

-¡Oh gracias! :) ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada

-¿No salió como lo planeaste verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El desayune, el florero, mi cuaderno, el almuerzo, las películas, el shopping, el documental, la cena, el postre…

-Soy un idiota

-No, no digas eso

-Pero lo soy

-¡No lo eres!

-Tu hermana me hizo una lista de todas las cosas que te gustan y las que no, y la perdí u.u. Entonces tuve que improvisar y me salió todo mal u.u

-¿Por qué querías hacerlo?

-Porque no se qué tenías y era conmigo, y quería hacerte sentir bien por todo un día, y no pude dejar de meter la pata y cometer errores u.u

-Oh cariño, no te preocupes :), estuvo bueno dentro de todo, y te lo agradezco mucho :)

-¿Me perdonas?

-Por supuesto que si :)

-Oh gracias- ambos se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron

-Sonríe

-¿Qué?

-Sonríe, por favor. Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, y no te quiero ver mal, quiero ver esos dientitos :)

-:$ :D

-Así me gusta :)

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti :)

-:)- luego se volvieron a sentar

-Me encantan estas hamacas :)

-Gracias :$ xD

-Así que mi hermana era cómplice de esto xD

-Un poco x)

-Hace rato que no veo a Doug ni a Joan

-La otra vez la estaba mirando, es tan linda n.n ¿te gustan los chicos?

-Si :) ¿a ti?

-No lo sé, creo que sí, no me fijo mucho en eso. Primero me gustaría gravar mas CD'S de Mcfly, y recorrer mas ciudades como DJ. Quizá algún día estaría bueno, no sé si ahora es el momento

-Oh…

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, para nada- espero un rato y después se levanto. –Quizá sea mejor que esta noche duerma en lo de Maddie

-¿Por qué?

-Eh… será mejor, no te preocupes- le beso su mejilla y se fue


	8. Chapter 8

•The Way You Make Me Feel ~ Cap.7 Parte 2: Wedding plans & more.2012~

Y así es como termino en casa :B, pero mi querido cuñado no se daba por vencido, y también decidió ir, y es más, no fue solo, sino que lo acompañaba su guitarra. Me mando un mensaje para que Alex no se enterara, y me dijo si lo podía dejar pasar al patio. El cuarto en el que se quedaría Al, tenía un balcón que daba al jardín. Entonces desde abajo le comenzó a tocar Walk in The Sun, solo en guitarra, provocando que ella se asomara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¬¬- le dijo ella un poco desilusionada

-Te vine a buscar- aun seguía tocando

-Vine aquí para despejarme un poco…

-Dime que sucede

-No…

-Dime por favor, esos cambios de humor, esos pedidos raros, ¿qué es "dulce de leche"? No lo entiendo

-Estoy embarazada Danny…- se quedo como en shock y dejo de tocar

-¿Qué?- pero ella no le contesto y se metió para adentro. –¡Alex!- (pegando unos alaridos mientras rasgaba fuertemente unas notas en su guitarra). -¡Alex!- (guitarreando de nuevo y alzando aun más la voz). Pero esta vez se asomo Dougie en bóxer y todo dormido y le dijo:

-Hermano, deja esa maldita guitarra, intentamos dormir y despertaras a Joey

-D: ¡Lo siento Doug! D:

-Está bajando la escalera, buena suerte

-Gracias y lo siento D:

-Está todo bien ¬¬- metiéndose de nuevo

Ella bajo la y se sentaron juntos en un banquito del jardín

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- comenzó él

-Pensaba decírtelo hoy, pero después de la charla…

-¿Qué? ¿Pensabas ocultármelo?

-Tienes metas para cumplir, y no piensas en tener un bebé ahora, aunque después quizá seas un poco grande O.o

-No, pero…

-Quizá será mejor que nos separemos :'(

-¿Qué? No Alex, yo no voy a dejarte

-Pero el bebé…

-Pero el bebé será lo mejor que me paso en la vida, después de conocerte. Ese bebé es el fruto de lo nuestro, y lo nuestro es algo hermoso. Me disculpo por lo que dije, no me imagine tener un bebé ahora, pero creo que será hermoso tenerlo, y más hermoso será tenerlo con la mujer que amo- y la besó

-¿Me perdonas?

-No es nada cariño, te amo

-Y yo a ti :')- y se volvieron a besar

-¿Qué tal si le ponemos Indiana? :D

-¿Indiana?

-¡Yeah! :D, es unisex xD

-Indiana… Jones, ¿y después qué? ¿Le compramos un látigo y un sombrero?

-Podríamos :D

-Haha :D

-xD ¿sabes lo que será?

-Si xD

-Hay, por favor dime que es niña :D

-Si :3 xD

-¡Ah! :D- se levanto y la abraso- Ya tengo pensado el nombre xD

-¿Ya? Ni si quiera sabias que estaba embarazada ¿y ya lo tienes pensado? :D

-Si :3, es que siempre me gusto :3. ¿Podemos ponerle Sophie?

-Me encanta :)- y se volvieron a besar

A todo esto, yo los espiaba desde el balcón de mi habitación, y en eso sin que me diera cuenta alguien se me acerco

-Deja de chismear y metete adentro- me dijo Doug en el oído, haciendo que pegue un salto

-¡Maldición! ¬¬- le dije en un susurro

-Vamos…

-No, espera- y nos acercamos los dos al balcón un poco agachados para que no nos vean

-¿Qué quieres ver?

-Shh, no logro escuchar

-¿Qué quieres escuchar si se están besando?

-No importa ¬¬

-Madeleine, tu futuro esposo te quiere ver ya mismo durmiendo en la cama ¬¬

-No tengo sueño

-Vamos, dales privacidad

-En un ratito

-Te daré unos masajes

-Ok, vamos ahora :D

Se fueron esa misma noche a festejar ;D. Entre semanas organizamos para hacer nuestra despedida de solteras (las bodas se acercaban rápido, y no nos faltaban tantas cosas para realizarlas). Nos pusimos de acuerdo, y la pre-party seria en casa. Se suponía que como nosotras saldríamos, ellos también, según Danny tenían todo planeado. Para sorpresa de ellos, de a poco fueron cayendo las hermanas de cada uno.

-¡Vicky! D: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo Danny dirigiéndose a su hermana

-Alex me invito :D

-¡Alex! D:- dijo nuevamente dirigiéndose a su novia

-¿Qué? :D, dentro de poco será mi cuñada ¿o no? :D- contesto Al

En total para salir éramos: Izzy, Jazzie, Carrie (la hermana de Tom, que en oportunidades anteriores la conocimos y era genial), Gio, Vicky (la hermana de Danny, que conocimos el mismo día que a Carrie, otra persona fabulosa), Katy (la hermana de Harry, que después de esta noche, descubrimos que teníamos cosas en común y nos empezamos a llevar muy bien), mi hermana y yo. Prácticamente cada una de nosotras y sus cuñadas O.o

Mientras nos estábamos divirtiendo tocaron el timbre, y Harry se encargo de atender

-¿Harry verdad?

-Yeah. ¿Javier verdad?

-Sí, eh…

-¿Cómo conseguiste la dirección?- (no muchos la tenían ¬¬)

-Contactos

-Oh cierto, niño rico

-¿Esta Maddie? Vine por ella

-Sí, pero no creo que sea conveniente que…- no termino la frase que se apareció Dougie por detrás del baterista:

-¡¿Qué está haciendo el aquí? ¬¬

-Dice que viene por Maddie :D- le contesto Harry en un tono burlón, sabiendo lo que sucedería

-Oh, ¿de enserio?, que dulce de tu parte

-Mira, no vine aquí a pelear, vine a ver a Maddie, quería hablar con ella

-Sí, pero no va a poder ser. Deberías irte, me estoy empezando a molestar

-Nadie me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer. No me voy a mover hasta que hable con ella

-Miserable rata asquerosa. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir después de haberle mentido y engañado? ¬¬

-¿"Mentido y engañado"? llevaba un bebé que ni siquiera era mío- Harry controlaba a Doug que estaba a punto de tirársele encima

-Pero tú la engañabas desde que se mudaron, ¡yo te vi! Por lo menos hubieses disimulado un poco

-Mira, no me interesa si quieres o no, voy a pasar a verla de todos modos

-¿Y qué pasa si lo impido? ¿Llamaras a papi?

-No sabes con quien te estás metiendo…

-Sí, de hecho lo sé, con un marica :)

-Te arrepentirás de eso…- y cuando fue a pegarle, Harry le detuvo su mano

-No no, no tocaras a mi Dougie- le dijo su otra pareja devolviéndole el puñetazo aun mas fuerte- Me tienes cansado ¬¬

Lo dejaron ahí en el piso y le cerraron la puerta

-Gracias hermano, te debo una- le dijo el enano abrazándolo

-No es nada, siempre te voy a defender, además le tenía ganas, nunca me callo bien. Aunque te defendiste muy bien, ¿cuándo crecieron esas bolas?

-No lo hicieron, creo que me tengo que cambiar la ropa, traspaso el calzón

-Hahah xD- se volvieron a abrasar y en eso llegue yo :B

-¿Por qué se abrazan? ¿Quién era? O.o

-Eh… el chico de la pizza- me contesto Doug

-Pero yo no ordene pizza

-Yo si

-¿Y donde esta?- se me había quedado mirando fijo y sin saber que contestar

-Trajo mal el pedido, pero ya lo solucionamos :)- me dijo Harry

-Mmm, ok ¬¬, voy a hacer de cuenta que les creo ¬¬. Los amo n.n- y los abrace

Cenamos en casa y luego nos fuimos. Alex me pregunto por Yuko, pero aparentemente Dante no quería que venga ¬¬. Al mismo tiempo en casa:

-Bueno, esta también es nuestra despedida de solteros, aunque yo ya este casado y sea más suya que no mía, también la tenemos que pasar bien- dijo Tom

-Claro, iremos a festejar con una beba... ¬¬- acoto Doug

-Ni si quiera sé si llegaron pero ya las extraño -.- - dijo Danny

-Tenemos que hacer algo- comento Harry

-Gi me dijo que irían a un bar donde el dueño es un amigo de la infancia, y creo que dejo su agenda aquí, la revisare ¬¬

…

-¿encontraste algo?- dijo Doug un poco preocupado mientras hamacaba suavemente a Jo

-Sí, irán a "Just Girls"- dijo Tom un poco shockeado

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Dan

-Un club de strippers- contesto Harry con pura naturalidad

-¡Harry!- dijo Doug

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-De algo tenía que trabajar antes de entrar en la banda, y pagan muy bien

-No dejare que mi mujer ande tocando bultos ajenos ¬¬- reprocho Dan

-Hey Doug, ¿todavía tienes las cajas con todas las cosas que Melissa dejo aquí por un tiempo?- pregunto Tom

-Si O.o ¿por?

-Porque también conozco al dueño, y se me ocurre algo.

No me acuerdo mucho de lo que paso esa noche, si recuerdo que Gio conocía al dueño, y como era una despedida de solteras, habían preparado cuatro muchachos especiales. El de cabello negro que me bailaba a mí, no estaba mal, solo que era muy flaquito y chiquito, a mi me interesaba el rubio alto y todo formado que estaba en la otra punta bailándole a Izzy, creo que de los cuatro era el que tenía más experiencia. El otro rubio que le bailaba a mi hermana también zafaba, y bastante. Por último quedaba un pelirrojo que le bailaba a Gi, era bonito, pero creo que compraba mas con la simpatía, era flaco, alto y un poco formado (no pudimos hacerle la despedida antes a Gio, entonces aprovechaba ahora).Todos tenían barba y bigotitos que no parecían muy reales, pero les quedaban bien. Por lo que se ve, eran bastante novatos O.o, no se movían muy bien, y se la pasaban riendo. El color trigueño/morenito que tenían los cuatro en su piel les resaltaban los ojos, que ya ni me acuerdo el color. También me acuerdo que con Alex nos reíamos del cuerpito del morocho (sin que se diera cuenta por supuesto), era el más chiquito de todos, y el que daba más ternura. Aun así me gustaba más que los otros. La noche parecía perfecta, todas estábamos conformes, hasta las que no se casaban, que al igual que nosotros, tocaban todo. Habíamos dormido las ocho todas desparramadas en una habitación de mi casa. No me preguntes como ni cuando llegamos, porque no tengo idea. Despertamos todas demacradas, y con dolor de cabeza por la resaca, tardamos en caer en donde estábamos.

-Oigan chicas, ¿vieron mi anillo?- pregunto Izzy

-¿Qué anillo?- dijo Vicky

-El de compromiso que me dio Harry

-¿El "cintillo"?- pregunto Alex en español

-Sí, creo que ayer me dijiste que se llamaba así O.o

-¿Ayer te dije eso?

-No lo sé, no recuerdo nada O.o

-Chicas, también falta el mío- dije

-Oh por dios, y el mío- acoto Alex mirando su mano

-¡Santo Dios! ¿Dónde está mi alianza?- dijo Gi, levantándose enseguida

-¡¿Dónde están nuestros anillos?- pregunte ya preocupándome

-Quizá los tengan los cuatro morenitos…- dijo Vicky

-O.o- yo creo que esa fue la reacción de todas

-No, no puede ser, además, ¿en donde los tendrían?

-En sus bóxers ¿quizá?...

-O.o, no, no puede ser, yo al menos no toque nada

-Eso crees

-O.O

-Carrie tu llevaste la cámara- dijo Alex

-¡Es verdad! Quizá tenga las fotos de ayer…- dijo Gi

-Como en "The Hangover"- acote

-Es verdad :D- dijeron todas

-No encuentro mi cámara, creo que la perdí D:- dijo Carrie

-Oh por dios…- dijo Gi

-¡Gi!, ¡tú conoces al dueño! Llámalo, que te pase con alguno de los muchachos y que ellos te digan lo que paso D:- comento Alex

-¡Sí! Pero yo llamo y habla otra…

Bueno, está bien, hablare yo si es necesario -.- - dije

…

-¡No encuentro mi agenda! D:

-Pero quizá los perdieron en otro lado- comento Jazzie

-Quizá los perdieron aquí antes de irse- agrego Katy

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tenemos que buscarlos antes de que se den cuenta!- dijo Izzy

Cuando nos estábamos cambiando, entraron los chicos sin antes haber golpeado, y con una bandeja cada uno en sus brazos.

-Buen día…- dijo Danny encabezando la pandilla.

Entre el griterío y la desesperación para poder taparse con algo, todas tomamos una pertenencia (aunque la mayoría eran pantuflas), y se las arrojamos para que no entraran. Al rato, salimos en hilera ignorándolos y "ofendidas". Habremos estado como media hora buscando esos anillos ¬¬, pero para no levantar sospechas, mandamos a las otras cuatro a desayunar. Revisamos mesas, sillones, armarios, sacos, camisas, bolsos, cajas, de todo -.-, y no encontrábamos nada. Fui hasta mi habitación, y me agache para ver debajo de la cama. Cuando me iba a levantar, vi, los piecitos de mi prometido enfrente mío.

-¿Buscabas esto?- me dijo extendiéndome el anillo

-¿Dónde estaba?- queriendo creer que lo había encontrado por ahí

-Lo dejaste olvidado en mi bóxer :D

-¿Tu? O.O. ¿Tú y los chicos? O.O

-Melissa dejo sus maquillajes y pelucas aquí, y a Tom se le ocurrió la idea :)

-Oh maldición, recuerdo todo

-:D

-Nos arruinaron la noche ¬¬

-Ayer me di cuenta de dos cosas, primero, ninguna de ustedes tiene que tomar tanto alcohol, las lleva a hacer cosas muy locas

-O.O ya lo creo… ¿a quién se le ocurrió la idea de los anillos?

-A ti en verdad

-¡¿Qué? D:

-Con ayuda de Vicky

-Hay no… D:

-Y segundo, sientes una gran atracción por el cuerpo de mi amigo Harry, lo cual pienso pasar por alto para no sentirme menos :D

-¡Oh por dios! D:

-Hahah :D

-¿Y Joan? ¿Dónde la dejaste? D:

-Le dije a Dante si no la podía cuidar por esa noche :)

-¿Y las fotos? ¿Y la cámara de Carrie? D:

-Está en nuestro poder ¬¬

-D:

-Te amo

-No lo puedo creer D:- y me abrazo

A su vez, Alex, Gio, e Izzy también se estaban enterando de todo. Antes de despedir a las chicas, nos juntamos solo nosotras en el cuarto en donde despertamos:

-Bueno :D, como ya saben, los cuatro morenitos eran sus hermanos- dijo Gi

-Oh por dios- dijo Vicky con el tono de preocupación de cuando perdimos los anillos

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Jazzie

-¿También perdiste algo?- pregunto Katy

-No, creo que toque a mi hermano, o a tu futuro esposo…- dijo con cara de asco refiriéndose a Izzy

Nos habremos quedado unos segundos en silencio y luego y luego nos entramos a reír. Todas, hasta Carrie que parecía la mas santita había tocado a alguno O.O

Las bodas se realizaban con una semana de diferencia, empezando con la mía. Habíamos entregado las tarjetas el mes pasado, y no teníamos noticias de mis padres (en cuanto a este tema). Les mande un mensaje para ver si la recibieron y solo obtuve un sí.

Cuando fuimos con Doug a buscar unas cosas del departamento actualmente apoderado por Dante y Yuko, nos encontramos con unas cosas y un par de ropa en los sillones que nunca les había visto a ellos.

-¿Dante?...- llame

-¿Yuko?...- dijo Doug

Pero de una habitación salieron mis padres

-¿Quiénes son? O.O- me pregunto Dougie

-Mis padres…

-Oh, mucho gusto :)- se acerco y le extendió su mano

-"¿Quién es él?"- dijo mi mamá sin ni siquiera haberme saludado, y entendiéndole su mano con un poco de asquito

-"Mi novio, y mi futuro esposo"…

-Oh…

-"¿Cuándo llegaron?"- dije mientras abrasaba a papá

-"Hace unos días"…

-"¿Y porque no me avisaron?"

-No entiendo nada- me dijo Doug al oído, ya que estábamos hablando en castellano

-"Bueno querida, es que entre una cosa y otra…"

-"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

-"Vinimos para la boda de Alex"…- dijo mamá con mucha naturalidad

-"¿No les llego nuestra invitación?"

-"Sí"

-"Pero la nuestra es antes"

-"Lo sabemos, pero como llegamos antes, de paso nos quedamos para la tuya"

-"¡¿O sea que no pensaban venir?"

-"Hay querida, no lo pongas tan así…"

-"Algún día me gustaría que me dijeran que demoños les sucede conmigo. Tengo 24 años, dos carreras terminadas, dos empleos, un buen sueldo, me voy a casar, tengo una casa y una adorable beba que ni si quiera les importa. ¡¿No les alcanza eso? ¡¿Qué pretenden de mi?"

-Tranquila cariño- me decía Doug sosteniéndome de la cintura

-"¡Tendrían que estar felices, o al menos felices por mi! Pero eso ni siquiera les interesa. Vinieron hace una semana y no se preocuparon en buscarme, ¡ni siquiera para ver a su nieta! Y en sima no iban a venir a mi boda. ¡¿Cuál es su problema?"- se quedaron helados, y no me contestaron. –"Claro, eso pensé"- me di vuelta y cuando me estaba yendo, tome de la mano a Doug y les dije- "La boda es este sábado a la mañana en la playa, la dirección está en la tarjeta, si es que no están ocupados recorriendo Londres, me gustaría que estén allí"

Esa fue la última vez que los vi en la semana. Llego el glorioso sábado, soleado y caluroso. Ya estaba todo preparado, "las carpas" ya estaban puestos en su lugar, las mesas estaban afuera (no tan alejado del lugar en donde nos casaríamos, que sería pegado al agua). Antes de salir nos preparamos en la casa en donde se haría la fiesta si llovía, la mayoría de la gente ya estaba en la playa. Doug estaba con los chicos en una habitación, y yo estaba con las chicas en otra. Todas me ayudaban con el pomposo vestido blanco que tenia puesto. Como había dicho el novio, la boda se realizaba en rojo y blanco, y por eso mis tres damas de honor lucían un delicado vestido rojo. Antes de salir me cruce a papá en la puerta

-"¡Papá…!" "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

-"Tu madre me mando… ¿me preguntaba si podría llevart…?"- justo detrás de él apareció Dante:

-"¿Estas lista hermanita?"

-"Si" :)

-"¿Dante te llevará al altar?"-pregunto papá

-"Si"

-"Oh… pensé que iba a ser yo"

-"Pero tu estas aquí porque mamá te mando"…

-"Pero no me molestaría hacerlo…"

-"Todavía puedes pedírselo a Alex, seguramente aceptara"

-"Lo siento hija"…

-"Esta bien papá, ve rápido a la playa, te perderás la entrada si no"

-"si claro. Buena suerte"- y se fue un poco apenado ¬¬. No me gustaba tratarlo así, pero había venido porque mamá se lo dijo ¬¬, y no sé si las disculpas eran en serio, en verdad no sabía de qué lado estaba u.u

Dante me acompaño hasta la playa, por supuesto que no usaba zapatos, llegue con unas sandalias y luego me las saque. Pero como el vestido era largo nadie se daba cuenta que andaba descalza :B. Dougie se veía hermoso como siempre, se había cortado el pelo y recortado la barba= babaaas. Desde que discutimos casarnos, él aclaro que no usaría zapatos (había algo de ellos que le incomodaba O.o) así que ahí estaba él, con sus zapatillas Vans y ese esmoquin que le quedaba divino. El palabrerío (por así decirlo) no duro mucho, el cura lo corto lo más que pudo y después de unos 35/40 minutos, nos convertimos felizmente en marido y mujer .

Sammy se encargo de cuidar a Jo durante la ceremonia, luego de la fiesta la teníamos entre Dougie y yo, aunque andaba en los brazos de todos. Mamá y papá asistieron al final, y no fueron solos, si no que las abuelas y algunas tías también estaban allí. Papá se acerco para felicitarnos al igual que mamá, que me pidió disculpas ¬¬ y quiso conocer a su nieta ¬¬, con la cual se la paso todo el día. Había quedado encantaba con Danny y con Yuko, usaba a mi hermana de traductor xD. La boda habrá terminado al atardecer cuando bajaba el sol, aun así hacía calor, pero hasta ese entonces todos estuvimos bailando en la arena n.n. Dentro de todo, la pase genial, baile, me divertí, tuve tiempo de hablar con todos, por suerte me queda un recuerdo hermoso, que prácticamente puedo revivir en cualquier momento: David (el camerama de la banda) se encargo de filmar todo, y Tom (un fotógrafo profesional, amigo de Dougie) sacó fotos durante todo el día. Obviamente no voy a sentir los mismos nervios, esa ansiedad, la felicidad del momento… pero voy a recordar todo como si fuese esa mañana y creo que se va a sentir único. Sin duda, hoy puedo afirmar que ese día, fue y será uno de los mejores y felices días de mi vida.

Siguiendo con el resto de las bodas, seguía la de Alex: Se realizaba en una estancia, perdón, en una gran estancia aparentemente una de las tías de Danny se la había prestado. Dentro de este lugar había como un mini "bosquecito" bueno en realidad en el patio trasero había una acumulación de grandes árboles los cuales daban mucha sombra, prácticamente donde se casarían. La ayude a preparase aunque no era tanto, llevaba un precioso vestido blanco, pero corto (bueno como hasta la rodilla), un poco infladito y delicadamente decorado. Sus damas de honor no estarían al lado de ella (al igual que los padrinos con el novio), si no que por falta de espacio se sentarían en el primer banco. Papá la acompaño hasta debajo del árbol :B, donde inconscientemente Danny la beso para saludarla

-¡Señor Jones! ¡Aun no puede hacerlo! D:- dijo el cura

-D: Lo siento, la costumbre :$ :D xD

-Por cuestiones personales iré a la parte interesante

-¿Esta apurado?- volvió a hablar el pecoso

-¡Danny!- dijo Alex para silenciarlo

-Si, en verdad lo estoy…

-¿Tiene que hacer lo primero? Porque de ser así lo podemos esperar…

-Lo segundo en realidad, creo que los camarones de la recepción m cayeron mal…

-Ah sí, escuche unos cuantos casos así… - seguía hablando Danny

-D: ¡Hey! Se suponía que nos íbamos a casar, no a hablar de camarones ¬¬

-Lo siento U.U- dijeron a la par

-Bueno, comenzaremos: el amor es algo hermoso, el amor es algo único, el amor es como un don, el amor no es de a uno, se forma de a dos. El amor es…

-Sí, ya entendimos ¬¬, dijo que pasaría a lo interesante ¬¬- dijo Dan apurando los tramites

-Daniel, ¿aceptas por esposa a la señorita Alexandra, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, tanto en los enojos como en las alegrías, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto :D

-Alexandra, ¿aceptas por esposo al señor Daniel, tanto en la salud como en a enfermedad, tanto en su idiotez como en la felicidad, y hasta que a muerte los separe? :D

-Haha xD, Sí, acepto :D

-¿Puedo besarla?- dijo Dan

-No, todavía no. Traigan los anillos primero…

-No será necesario

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están?- pregunto mi hermana

-Estuvieron siempre aquí- contesto mirando hacia un costado

Las dos alianzas colgaban con una tanza de una de las ramas del árbol detrás de ellos. Danny los desprendió fácilmente colocándole el correspondiente a su esposa, y así mismo hizo Alex

-Muy bien, ahora, yo los declaro marido y mujer :), puede besar…- no dejaron que terminara y se besaron

A la hora del almuerzo, juntos anunciaron que estarían esperando un bebé, lo que causo más alegría en todos. Se pareció mucho a la boda de Tom, ya que duro todo el día (por suerte la boda de Harry no tendría fiesta, después de esta, mis juanetes no daban mas xD). Bailamos todo el día, y como la mayoría del tiempo cargue a Joan, mi espalda estaba destrozada (igual llegamos a casa y Dougie me hizo masajes xD). La verdad que fue hermosa, lindo lugar, rica comida, lindo todo; pero lo mejor fue ver a mi hermana feliz, sonreír, se notaba que estaba bien de enserio, y para mí, eso fue lo mejor del día.

Y por último, y no por eso menos importante, quedaba la boda de mi mejor amigo. Sería una boda tradicional, y por eso se haría en una iglesia común. Izzy llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco y Harry un traje negro que le quedaba genial. No tenia damas de honor y Harry tampoco padrinos, todos nosotros estábamos vestidos de civil (? (una onda elegante sport), solo éramos los padres y hermano de Izzy, los padres y hermana de Harry, y nosotros seis. La ceremonia duro la respectiva hora que tendría que haber durado el nuestro y el de Alex. Finalmente aceptaron, se pusieron los anillos y se besaron. Como ya había dicho antes, ellos no hacían fiesta. Acompañamos a la novia para ayudarla a cambiarse, y nos fuimos al aeropuerto. Pero no para acompañarlos, si no que cada pareja también viajaría. Estábamos esperando la boda de Harry, y como ellos viajarían el mismo día, decidimos que todos también lo haríamos. También decidimos que no sería una semana, si no todo un mes. Todos queríamos descansar un poco del trabajo y el maldito estrés ¬¬.

Nos separamos allí adentro cuando la voz del megáfono menciono los distintos vuelos. Izzy y Harry viajaron a Alaska y cada semana nos mandaban un resumen a cada uno y nos preguntaban como andábamos.

Tom y Gi se tomaron unas mini vacaciones, y se fueron a Madrid. Alex y Danny se fueron a Francia. Y por ultimo nosotros: en este mismo momento nos encontramos en la costa de una playa en Miami, sosteniendo una hermosa y redonda beba de grandes cachetes, ojos grises y cabello castaño, en nuestros brazos. Simplemente, disfrutando de nuestra luna de miel .


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, aqui el ultimo capitulo de este Fic, no es de lo mas groso, pero bueno, fue el primero que hice. Se agradecen reviews, aunque sean malas, estaria bueno saber en que falle o algo. Sueerte :)**

* * *

><p>•The Way You Make Me Feel ~ Cap.8: One Love, One Life~<p>

-Es difícil creer que ya han pasado doce años. Por supuesto que nos vemos bien, y exactamente igual que antes. Todavía puedo sentir el olor de las flores que llevaba en mi casamiento, la brisa fresca, el sonido del agua, el sabor de sus labios…

-¡Mamá!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué? :D ¿no querían escuchar eso? :D

-No…

-¿Escuchar qué?- dijo Dougie entrando en la habitación y enganchándose del tema

-Solo dije que todavía recuerdo el sabor de tus labios, cereza :D

-Oh, yo también recuerdo el sabor de los tuyos :D- dijo acercándose a mí. –Menta, por supuesto :D- me tomo de la cintura y me beso en frente de ellos

-¡Diuhh!- dijeron y salieron corriendo

-Hay nena…-dijo besando mi cuello

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

-Recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos :)

-Esa noche en la fiesta…

-Si :) ¿te cuento un secreto?

-Por supuesto :)

-El día de la fiesta, Harry me obligo a que te conozca, sostenía que eras muy bonita y que te tenía que conocer :). Creo que se equivoco, o se confundió de persona :) haha xD

-¬¬# Nunca pensé ver a alguien tan lindo. Creo que fue "amor a primera vista", eras tan lindo…

-¿Era?

-Sí, pero nunca pensé que resultarías tan tonto :D, una verdadera desilusión :D

-D: ¬¬

-Haha xD

-El día siguiente de que nos conocimos, Tom me conto que Danny estaba en tu casa, pero en ningún me pidió que vaya a buscarlo, no teníamos esa sesión de fotos, lo use como escusa para poder ir a verte :)

-Awwwwn :$ :D

-Y el día en que tú te volviste a Argentina, no llegue tarde, los chicos me iban informando del minuto a minuto. Fui directamente al aeropuerto

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no me detuviste?

-Te veías tan feliz con Javier, no quería arruinar todo de nuevo u.u

-¿Pensaste que terminarías con migo?

-No solo lo pensé, ya lo sabía :), tenías que ser mía. Eras y eres única, no hay nadie como tu :)

-Hay no seas tonto, voy a llorar :')

-Ya lo estás haciendo :D

-No puedo controlarlo(? xD

-¿Recuerdas la despedida de solteras? :D

-Haha xD si, nos arruinaron la noche ¬¬ xD

-¿Recuerdas las fotos? :D

-Haha, es como si hubiese sido ayer xD

-Carrie detrás de Harry

-Katy detrás de Tom

-Jazzie detrás de Danny

-Al igual que su propia hermana, que no lo quería largar , haha, nadie te quería a ti hahaha xD

-No es gracioso ¬¬

-Sí lo es, eras poca carne para esas fieras O.O xD

-¿Recuerdas cuando nació Sophie? :D

-Sí, recuerdo que estaban en casa, y Alex tenía un presentimiento, le empezaron un poco los dolores

-Danny la llevo en el auto

-Pero como se paro, la hizo empujar

-Aun así no andaba y la hizo caminar hasta su casa

-Sí :D haha, pero a las cuadras se tomaron un taxi, y fueron al hospital

-Ya estaba coronando ¿verdad?

-Creo que si

-Era tan hermosa :3, no digo que ahora no, pero cuando los bebes naces son arrugaditos y eso no sé si era tan linda O.o. A los meses se puso tan linda :'3

-¿Por qué lloras? :D, ni que fuese tu hija O.o

-Que poco sentimientos tienes ¬¬, ella me hizo tía por primera vez :'3, además soy su madrina :3

-Cabello negro como su madre, y rulos como su padre

-Esos hermosos ojos verdes y esas hermosas pecas iguales a Danny :)

-Y la naricita perfecta como la de Alex :). Cariño- dijo dándome un beso

-¿Si cariño? :)

-¿Podemos almorzar todos juntos este fin de semana?

-¿En la casa de la playa? :D

-Como gustes :)

-Claro que si :)

Entre las cuatro familias compramos la casa de la playa. A veces nos quedábamos unos días allí, era grande, linda, y estaba cerca del agua. A nosotros nos relajaba, y a los niños les encantaba ir allí.

Como les contaba a mis hijos, ya pasaron doce años. Doce años hermosos y raros O.o:

Georgia se opero de nuevo su nariz, y se enamoro perdidamente del camerama de la banda .

De Francesca solo supimos que renuncio a The Saturdays, y hasta el día de hoy no hemos tenido noticias de ella, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra .

Javier se caso con una linda muchacha que aprendió a soportar mentiras y engaños. Hace unos años atrás (no muchos), se lo acuso por traficar drogas, y aun no se lo ha encontrado .

Por otro lado, Dante aun seguía con Yuko. Compraron una casa juntos, y tuvieron a Félix, un hermoso niño de 8 años, con ojos rasgados e igual a mi hermano. Y juntos están esperando la llegada de Jasper, otro varoncito que no ha nacido aun, y está a punto de hacerlo ñ.ñ.

Tom y Gio adoptaron cuatro hermosos bebés (en aquel momento eran bebes xD), todos con diferencia de meses o unos años: Helen (11), Luke (10), Martie (10) y Rose (9). Aun siguen viviendo en la misma casa de antes, aunque la agrandaron y remodelaron un poco. Aun no tienen proyectos en mente, más que escribir canciones, decorar la casa, llevar a los niños a Disney, y hacerles ver mirar todas las películas que Tom amaba y que en algún momento mire con él.

Harry e Izzy tuvieron mellizos: Madeleine (una hermosa niña igual a su madre n.n), y Philipe (un hermoso niño igual a su padre n.n), que este año cumplirían 10 años. Tenían un proyecto, que era viajar por todo el mundo con los chicos, y que realizaban tres veces por año.

Alex y Danny tuvieron a Sophie un año después de que nos casamos, actualmente tenía 11 años, y es exactamente igual a como la describimos con Doug. Pero no perdieron el tiempo(?, y 3 años después, nació el varón Sammuel (8), igual a su padre, mismos rulos, mismas pecas, misma nariz, misma sonrisa, solamente los ojos eran iguales a los de Alex. Aunque tampoco queda ahí, dos años después tuvieron a Emma (6), que prácticamente es el calco de la madre, nomas por las pecas xD. Danny aun seguía siendo Dj, y a veces lo acompañaban a sus giras.

Tengo que aclarar que Mcfly no se separo nunca, a pesar de todos nuestros hijos y esas cosas, nunca lo hizo. Es más, están más unidos, y no dejan de sacar discos y gravar canciones. Nos juntamos todos los domingos, somos una gran familia, y aunque todo termine en desastre, o alguien se lastime, nos seguimos juntando igual n.n

-Amor, tu mamá está en el teléfono, creo que era ella, empezó a hablar en castellano, y no le entendí nada…- dijo Dougie alcanzándome el teléfono, lo cual hizo que deje de cocinar un poco y tratara de hablarle al mismo tiempo

-Gracias n.n. "Mama :), ¿Cómo andas?"

-"Bien, por suerte. No es muy temprano ¿verdad?, todavía no me acostumbro a los horarios"

-"No no, está bien n.n ¿cómo anda papá?"

-"Bien, todavía con un poco de gripe, pero se le está pasando. ¿Cómo andan los pequeñitos?"

-"Bien, jugando y rompiendo cosas, como siempre"

-"¿Y tu esposo?"

-"Si, bien también, aquí te manda saludos"

-"Estuve llamando a Alex, pero estaba trabajando, no le pude avisar así que…"

-"¿Avisar qué?"

-"Ah, sí, que iremos a verlos a ustedes y a todos nuestros nietos, en unas semanas…"

-"Wow, fantástico :), si quieres puedes quedarte en casa o en la de alguno de los otros dos…"

-"Oh gracias querida, pero no queremos invadir su privacidad, estuvimos averiguando por un hotel que nos queda a la misma distancia de los tres, y encontramos uno, barato y bueno…"

-"Oh, genial :)"

-"Bueno, entonces…"

-"Nos veremos en unas semanas :)"

-"Seguro :)"

-"Que andes bien má, saludos a papá, los quiero"

-"Y nosotros a ti, adiós"

-"Adiós :)"

Las cosas con mamá andaban mejor, con papá también, pero como no corta ni pincha, es como normal. Ahora venía más seguido, y hablábamos más.

Me detuve un momento para mirar a Dougie sentado en la mesa, sosteniendo a Tommy (el cual tenía 9 años, y era el calco de su padre), y dándole puré al pequeño Danny (el castaño de ojos grises, muy parecido a Joanna, recientemente había cumplido 1 año), me había quedado tildada recordando viejos tiempos, hasta que algo jalaba mis pantalones. Y cuando mire la dulce cara de Harry (tenía 2 años, cabello castaño casi rubio, acompañado de unos ojos marrones que nunca dejaban de brillar, y unos grandes cachetes), no me pude contener y lo alcé. Joanna (tenía 12, y aun conservaba sus preciosos ojos grises y su cabello color café, como lo decía la canción versión Doug), bajaba la escalera y me venía hablando:

-Mamá, Milo se ha ensuciado de nuevo, y Violet se quedo dormida sobre mi I-Pod…- (Milo tenía 5 años, castaño y de ojos grises, y Violet tenía 6, era rubia y de ojos marrones)

-Saldrás a pasear con Sophie, Sammy, Emma, la tía Alex, y el tío Danny, no necesitas tu I-Pod. Ademas, ¡tienes 12!, yo a tu edad jugaba…

-Con las muñecas- contesto terminando mi frase

-Así es… (:. Benjamin, Shaila, dejen de correr por la casa, ¡se van a golpear!... Benji baja eso, se romperá… No Shaila, ¡no muerdas a tu mellizo! D:- (los mellizos, y creo que los más terribles. Benji era igual a mí, castaño y de ojos marrones, y Shaila, era igual a Doug, rubia y de ojos grises. Por suerte, todos tenían la perfecta nariz de su padre).

¿Proyectos? No. Dougie sigue con su marca de ropa, y yo sigo filmando películas. Somos felices y tratamos de darle lo mejor a nuestros hijos. Y si, parece mentira estar mirando a alguien que pensé inalcanzable alguna vez, y que ocho niños den vuelta toda la casa. Claramente una locura. Pero es mi locura, y no la cambiaría por nada .


End file.
